Digital Ninja World
by DealtShadow35
Summary: no summary for now
1. not a chapter

it's me again DealtShadow35 I have news to share with everyone, right now i'm making a new story but it's not a lemon, its a crossover of Naruto and Digimon and the reason why? well its because I can't have only one story and also i need help with something.

its about picking out digimon partners for almost everyone and i know what your wondering right? why 'almost everyone'? well cause not everyone will get digimon partner right away or don't.

i would made a list of there will have digimon partner or partners expect for naruto and two others but i won't, so just ask me though PM or leave a review of who gets partnered up with what digimon or digimons since they can have 1 or 2 or 3 and if i like it then i will put it in the story, oh and there already there have digimons and i won't tell until the first chapter is out.

would you guys help me out? I will be able so grateful if you go

thats all i have to say so, until then, farewell for now


	2. Chapter 1

DealtShadow35 here, welcome to my new which its a naruto and digimon crossover story and i bet why you guys are wondering why i'm doing this? well the reason is simper really, i had just played the newest digimon game for ps4, Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth and its a good game.

but enough of that and before we start the story, the digimon that naruto would partnering up with will have a reason why and other things in the end of the chapter oh and i will giving Digimons genders since i don't want call them 'it' even though they don't have and won't go into full detail to certain things since all you readers already know what everything look well expect for there going to be something new

now that said with, Start it up!

I don't own Naruto and Digimon as they belongs rightful owners

Digital Ninja World

chapter 1:welcome to the digital ninja world

Summary

 _What many don't know that a long ago, The world was very different on there days but it doesn't mean it was normal to begin with since it was a World of Ninja, Since there ninja could used a energy that lays within which is called Chakra and Ninja can tap into it to perform Justus, But however it has lead into a life full of battles, hatred, death like a never ending cycle of there things._

 _But besides there things, there also peace, love and life, but there one that always happen no matter what, And what is it? Change, And why change? Because at a certain point of the History of the Ninja World that a great change formed, And was it?_

 _Its simple really, The world change when something completely new form of life appeared to many lives, They were new creatures and such likes were never seen seen before and before long many new forms of bonds were forge, New Friendship were made as well partnership but however not everyone could partner up with them though, But were they called?_

 _They called themselves, Digital Monster or Digimon for short and they come from a place called The Digital World._

 _But how this come to be? Well all this begin during near the middle of the 2nd Great Ninja War, As every Ninja from different villages fight each other, there many Casualties such as lives were lost, Limps were cut off or burned off, mental scars that anyone will have nightmares for years to come, But not only that there always there were able to life other day, Made names for themselves that would someday to called Legends._

 _As the battle rages on, As the fighting going on, No one were looking in to the sky as a gateway slowly opening and before anyone could realize of what going to happen, The gateway had open which upon opening, The World had change as Digimon many of them were falling down from the sky and appearing on the battle ground and thus the battle had stopped as many ninja from young to old, To the lowest of ranks to the Highest see whats going on, At first they thought it was a trick by the enemy in order to the war but however on both sides had quickly realize that this was no trick to fool anyone._

 _Not knowing what to do, the 2nd Great Ninja War and ended because of the arriving of the Digimon._

 _Now lets go to ahead though time which is where the true story begins as it starts with a certain boy on special day that would change his life forever._

Konoha, Day Time

It's such a nice in a village called Konoha, One of the five great hidden villages of the elemental countries but however it's not as it seen because well?

"SOMEONE HAS PAINTED ON THE FACES OF THE HOKAGE!" said one of the villagers of Konoha as he points the painting on a Mountain as it has faces of the past leaders of Konoha known as Hokages and who would done such a thing in the first place?

"Hahah I can't you believe you guys just notice of what I"m doing!" said A young boy with blonde whose wearing green goggles on his forehead, A black shirt with a orange spiral and orange pants as well a orange jacket but he has it tied around his waist and the boy is still painting the faces of the Hokage and he's not alone because there 3 digimon are with him and one of them speck up his name.

"I think we should run Naruto" said a digimon purple fur on most of its body with two large hind legs and two front arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large tail, The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white, It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings, On its brow is a triangular red gem and this Digimon name is "there no worry so much Dorumon" said Naruto as he keep painting the faces of the Hokages,

"I think Dorumon is right" said a small like dinosaur with greed eyes and black colored skin with three 3 claws on each of it's hands and feet and this one's name is BlackAgumon and to next to BlackAgumon is a Digimon is wearing a black fur of other Digimon, he has a horn on his forehead and his skin is grey with orange eyes and just like BlackAgumon's name, this one is Name BlackGabumon, "and not only are we late for class?" said BlackGabumon whose being the look out.

"Au guys we kindly have get going,some of the grown ups and they Digimon are heading in our way" said BlackGabumon as he points it out a group of Chunin along with they partner Digimon jumping toward they location which its right under the head of the 4th Hokage.

"Crap! Lets go guys!" said Naruto as he see his Digimon partners nods as they start running off by dashing thus the chase begins, As everyone see what Naruto had done to the Hokage mountain some were mad while others simply laugh as they think that Naruto and his Digimons have guts to do this in bright day time and yet no one notice until now.

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" yelled of the chuuins that after Naruto and the same goes for the Digimon that are with them as Naruto Dorumon, BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon running away from them as they laughing then all of them start jumping in high speed that only there with train eyes could keep up, As The Chunins and The Digimon pass a wooded fence within a few moments it revival that Naruto and the other were using a camouflage blanket that match the fence to fooled they chasers as they smiling since they lost them.

But however that victory didn't last long as Naruto and his Digimon bump into the last person he wanted to face as he looking at a man with brown in the anime that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose and wearing the Standard Konoha uniform and his named is Iruka Umino and he's Naruto's sensei and he's has a angry look on him, "H hey Iruka-sensei w what are you doing here?" said the scared Naruto as he and his Digimon are looking at him who has his arms cross and tapping on his arm.

"Oh? what I'm doing here? It's because the 4 of you are not in class and not only that YOU HAVE PAINTED THE FACES OF THE HOKAGES!" say the angry as he punch all 3 of them on they heads which leaves large bumps on they heads as it glowing in bright red as they holding they heads with tears on they eyes then Iruka drag them where they should be.

Konoha, The Academy's classroom

Now in a classroom for learning to be a ninja as well other things, And right now Naruto and his Digimon are standing with they human/Digimon classmates and some of them have partner Digimon though some don't one yet since they haven't them and someday they will or not, Anyway everyone are line up as Iruka whose standing in front of them, "Alright everyone, Thanks to a certain someone's deed to the Hokage Mountain" everyone to Naruto and his Digimon as they start whistling "as well being late, Everyone will have to do simple routine Justus while the Digimons will do 50 hits on a Target" said Iruka as he hears everyone but the Digimons goans in annoying as they blaming Naruto for it.

As the Digimons are heading over to the Target area that made for them as the humans begin doing the Transforming Justus which each of them change into a perfect copy of Iruka until it's Naruto's turn, "Alright check this out Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto as he about to transform as Iruka for some odd reason feels uneasy with everyone watching as a girl with white eyes and has short, level hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face, She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, And she looking at Naruto as she by her self while .

Until two cat like Digimon come to her side although they look similar but there a difference between the two as one is white and blue eyes and has yellow claw gloves and a ring tail and the other is black and yellow eyes with purple claw gloves but no ring tail and her fangs are shown, As the black one say but whispering so no one else would hear "checking out blonde boy again huh Hinata?" said BlackGatomon as the girl whose named is Hinata starts blushing and has her index fingers tapping each other.

The BlackGatomon as she giggles while the other catlike Digimon sigh out "leave her by" says Gatomon as smoke covers Naruto the fades to reveals a naked female versions of him with bit of smokes covering up certain parts of the body as Iruka see this and gets a massive nosebleed with Naruto laughing at him while everyone else sigh out in annoying as the other Digimon make they way back and Doumon, B-Agumon and B-Gabumon see whats going on and as well whats going to happen next.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR TRICKS!" yelled Iruka whose head had been really big as he smacks Naruto's head with his first thus forming other bump on his head as Naruto holds his head, So the rest of the day went off well as well normal like always until sunset thus class is over and everyone went on home.

But as for Naruto and his Digimon Partners? Well they cleaning up the planting off of the Hokage mountain with Iruka supervising them to make sure that they get it done, "You guys ain't heading home until your done removing all the plaint!" said the angry Iruka whose still upset with what Naruto had pull on him, "yeah, yeah We get it, You don't have to keep saying it" said Naruto as he washing the paint off as Iruka notice a look on Naruto.

Iruka sighs and say that hopefully will helps "How about this? We go get some reman once your guys are done" upon hearing Naruto and his Digimon partners cheered as they start cleaning faster while Iruka something tells that his wallet is going to cry if it could.

But however there a shadow moving around about as he carrying something on his back and who knows what this will lead to.

-Time Skip a week later-

In the classroom as everyone are in shock because of the latest news they just receive which is "In case anyone didn't hear me right, It turns out there some scores have been altered thanks to a certain staff member, everyone here will have to wait 5 months until all of you could graduate" said Iruka who seen to be injured then a girl with pink hair rise up her hand "how can this be sensei! its really unfair!" said the pink hair girl whose complaining about this whole deal.

"Sigh if you must know the reason behind it, It's turn out one of our staff had turn traitor and was trying get out of the village while taking one of our village's secret but however that was stopped by me and Naruto even though Naruto did all the beating" said Iruka as he's proud of Naruto while everyone don't believe him, "That can't be right! Naruto can't do anything right! Sure he has 3 Digimon as his parters unlike the rest of us only have one or two but still" said The pink hair whose discrediting Naruto and the other were about to believe but however.

"Why should we listen to you pinky over Iruka-sensei's words? You weren't there when it happen" said Gatomon along B-Gatomon as they siting by Hinata as she make a fair point about and everyone couldn't believe they were about to side with the pink hair girl, "why you no good ca-" before she could finish "thats enough Sakura! Iruka is right of what happen" said a voice that elderly who turn out to be the 3rd Hokage as he just enter the classroom.

"Lord Hokage!" said Iruka whose surprised as well with everyone else as the 3rd Hokage walks to where Iruka is standing then faces everyone and begin talking about whats going to happen now while Naruto along with his Digimon begin thinking about what happen on the night from a week ago.

((Flashback, Last Week Night time))

How did this happen? They were supposed to get ramen and having a nice time but no cause now they after a turn traitor leaf ninja who also happens to be one of the sensei that works aside with Iruka at the Academy, His name is Mizuki and he's carrying two huge shuriken on his back and have his arm around huge scroll that holds many forbidden yet dangerous justus, But why is he doing this for? Well both Iruka and Naruto is about to found out as they found him in a forest that's outskirts of the village as they block the back way while Doumon, B-Agumon and B-Gabumon get in front of the traitor sensei.

"Mizuki why are you doing this?! Why turn your back on the village!" said the confused Iruka as he wondering why his long time friend doing this by stealing the scroll, Then they hear him laughing like he had heard a joke or something then he says as he turns around "its easy really, because I have no real loyal to a worthless village! in fact I was never your friend Iruka! I have always hatred you and I get kill you along with that damn brat!" says Mizuki as he grabs one of the Shuriken on his back and throws it toward Iruka and Naruto but he forget the Digimons behind him.

So they launch they attack while runs toward Mizuka cause he's going to attack with his horn as Dorumon and B-Agumon as Dorumon fires a iron sphere from his mouth while B-Agumon fires 3 balls of fires as all 3 of them shout out they attacks "LITTLE HORN!" "METAL CANNON!" "SPITFIRE!" as the iron sphere and the fire balls are by B-Gabumon at high speed and behind Mizuki could realize it, The Traitor Chunin of the Konoha gets on the back.

But however Mizuki went 'poof' and it was a log that take the hits of the attacks as the big shuriken come out of the leafs of the trees and all 3 Digimons dodge it by moving very quickly and stand with Naruto and Iruka, As Mizuki looking at them up from the trees "all my washed years being a sensei, I say to You three are very Strong for rookie lever Digimons, And I might have be a goner if I didn't react on that last sec" said Mizuki as he about to attack again.

((Flashback interrupts))

Naruto stops looking though his memory as B-Agumon whose poking him along with B-Gabumon and Dorumon "Naruto are you paying any attention? But knowing you I will let you know, 3rd Hokage just told everyone that there going to be a new student joining us within 4 days along with her Digimon partner and there something else? What was it again? Guys?" said B-Agumon as he looking at B-Gabumon and Dorumon for answers.

"Something about arrange meat mart?" said B-Gabumon but Dorumon 'corrects' him "no it was arrange carriage" But B-Agumon remembers the word and corrects both of them "no wait it was arrange married! Thats what 3rd Hokage said" said B-Agumon, As Naruto nods in understanding as the Old Hokage whose still telling about it "And she's from Kumo which is the arrange marriage is to fix our unstable alliances but there a catch, she will marry whoever made her fall in love with" before he go on he hears all but a few students saying.

"It would must likely be Sasuke" says one boy "well there goes my chance since all the girls fall for him thanks to his Uchina charms" say other "she better not get any ideas of getting Sasuke from me! else CHA!" say Sakura's inner self whose very angry, 3rd Hokage sigh about this as well a few others who have join in the sigh.

And this continue on until the 3rd had enough and told all of them to be quite and let him finish which that everyone will redo everything they did for the past year as well some new ones and jam everything in 5 months and from there their will be a new text which is into 2 parts and there whose had passed the will be place onto teams of 3 along and there who are Partner Digimons will be with him and they will be face they soon to be ninja and if they there tests then they will be Ninja for sure.

And with that 3rd is done and returns to his office to resume his epic long battle against Paperwork which the old Hokage is mumbles something about that 'if old age doesn't kill me first, The paperwork surely will' as Iruka did the rest by saying that there no class thus it's a free day, So everyone left but Naruto along with his Digimon pals come up to Iruka about something, "Hey Iruka-sensei" said Naruto as Iruka stops of what he was doing and look at Naruto.

"Your still here Naruto? any reason for that?" said Iruka whose bit confused about this since Naruto doesn't do this unless he done something "Well you see I was Wondering, Can I sure that Justus that I learn last week more then just fighting?" said Naruto as Iruka thinks about it "oh that Justus well?" thinks about it "I can't say this for but I had heard that Justus can do more then in battle in fact it does" Said Iruka as he tells everything that he knows even though its very little since he's A Chunin after all.

"So it would help you big time since there lets say lectures and lessons you had skip on theres days" said Iruka as Naruto scratch the back of his head as he chuckles like he's guilty for it "R right and you won't happen to have them right?" said Naruto which Shocks Iruka about this "yes I do, But first tell me Naruto, Are you taking this seriously?" said Iruka as he wonders about Naruto's reason "well yes I'm cause After what happen last week, I realize that I have to make up on what I had missed and this is my only chance!" said Naruto as all 3 of Digimon nods in agreeing with Naruto.

Iruka smiles as he gets the notes and some books that Naruto would need which it was lot of it as place them on the his desk as Naruto's eye gets wide open to the size of plates as he looking at the amount of it "here you go, Everything you had missed out and more" said Iruka as Naruto "Thats a lot, Did I really missed that much?" said Naruto who couldn't look away "yup and more, So remember that I'm keeping a eye on you because I know you can do it when you put everything into it" Said Iruka as he has high Hopes for Naruto.

Naruto's smiles then does a fierce look in his eyes as he look his Digimons as they help out getting the notes and book to the place they live in as they saying bye to Iruka as he remembers the Jutsus that Naruto learn which it was called the Shadow Clone Jutsus from the scroll that was stoled week ago and as well used it to stop and beat up Mizuki

-Time skip 4 days laters-

The Academy Morning Time

It's now 4 days since then as Naruto along B-Agumon, B-Gabumon and Dorumon are looking they partner/best friend whose laying his head down because he had stayed up almost all night studying and you could see the begs on his eyes and whats more he's not wearing his orange jacket "I think Naruto might have over done it" said Dorumon as he poking Naruto's cheek to see if he's awake or not, "I think your right, I never see him like and thats saying a lot since he's trains hours on end" said as say "This is bad, Iruka-sensei will be here soon with the new girl".

Then "oh I know of a way" said B-Gatomon as she jump onto B-Agumon's head "hey!" say B-Agumon whose gets surprised about it, "You do? And what is it?" said Dorumon as B-Gatomon smiles devious like as she say "Oh it's really simple, All you have to do is this" jumps onto the table and lightly scratch Naruto's right cheek in which wakes him out as Dorumon, and look at who looking away like she didn't do anything.

"WHO SCRATCH ME!" yelled Naruto as he holding his right cheek that get scratch as He see say "oh it was me since you sleeping and we don't want other him" as she points at Shikamru whose sleeping like he always does, "And not only that Iruka-sensei will be here soon along with the new girl so you should thank me by having lunch with H-" before she could finish, Her white fur double come for her "Thats enough , Class is starting" say Gatomon as Iruka who walks in as he trying get everyones's attention.

But he failed so he have to do that he always does which makes his head big as starts yelling at everyone "EVEVYONE SHUTUP AND LISTEN!" yelled Iruka as everyone stop of what they doing and look toward him as Iruke cleans his throat "good now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce your new classmate from Kumo" said Iruka as he gives a sign as a girl with short blonde hair with ice blue eyes and she bit older then everyone else and she's wearing her clothes from her old Kumo and to the boys they think that she really hot while all but the girls are thinking.

As they whispering to themselves, "No way! Look at her!" they see that the girl from Kumo seen to be more figure then all the girls specially her chest "how can this be! her boobs are bigger then mine!" say one of the girls as one say "Sasuke will no doubt will fall for her!" and upon that thought, They get really angry while hoping that Sasuke doesn't fall for.

As Sasuke? Well looking at her with great interest as the Girl's Digimon partner walks in as well and they see it's a fox like Digimon with yellow fur as well white fur sticking out from her shoulders and has a furry chest, Her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand.

"Okay everyone this is Samui and with her is her partner Digimon Renamon, So place treat them well for the 5 months" said Iruka as both of them bow sightly as Iruka is trying pick out a spot for Samui and Renamon to sit and see there available spots for them and they right next to Naruto and his Digamous, "Okay you two there two spots for you by Naruto the one with blonde spiky hair with 3 Digimons" say Iruka as Samui and Renamon walks up to them.

And Naruto see this and gets up so both Samui and Renamon could take the empty sits while not noticing that Samui is looking at him and wonders why he looks so tried, After taking they sits as Iruka begin one the new lessons as well other things.

After the lesson everyone at the back of the Academy cause its TaiJustus practice and everyone but are ready, First up are the girls and they would fight along with they partnered Digimon but not all of the girls have them as it two reasons, They aren't meant partnering or haven't met them yet.

In the ring is Samui the new girl against the so called Rookie Kunoichi of the year Sakura whose brush off her long pink hair with a confident smirk that she had already won the match or something then gets a angry look on her, "Now listen up! Just because your new here that I would go easy on you then you have there thing coming and also I have one warm for you! Stay away from Sasuke!" said Sakura.

Samui looks confused as she said "whose Sasuke?" said Samui as Sakura is shock but quickly recovers since she forget that Samui is not from here in the first so its normal that she doesn't know Sasuke is, "See that handsome guy with black hair and there black eyes of his and whats more he's the only member the Uchina clan" said Sakura who day dreaming about her Sasuke and other things as Samui looks at him and doesn't see it as it because the Uchina isn't her type.

"…He's not my type" said Samui who says it with bored tone voice which shocks all the girls but one in the class to heard this "h how can you say that! He's Sasuke Uchina! He's the rookie of the year!" said Sakura as Iruka sighs about this and before he could say anything Samui stops by saying "can we start already cause this is going no where" as she gets into her fighting stance and a Advance one at that As Sakura quickly say 'fine' and goes into the basic stance as Iruka with his arm upward "begin!" then downward it as a sign that the fight the match is started.

Sakura makes the first move as she runs toward her while everyone are wondering what going to happen as Naruto tries not to fall asleep as the 3 Digimon keep waking him up, Hinata notice about Naruto and she gets worry she thinking why Naruto seen so sleepy today and what caused it, As the pink haired girl moves in closer to Samui whose ready for her as Sakura moves in closer and closer until she about to hit Samui with her fist but however the short blonde girl catch it and toss her down and slams Sakura's back onto the ground and it was loud.

And not only that Sakura is out cold from it as Samui lets go of Sakura's arm and fix her hair slightly "hump, So this is the Rookie Kunoichi of the year? Very weak and uncool" said Samui as she walks back to the others As Iruka declares Samui as the winner and checks on Sakura.

After many matches for the girls until its down to Samui and Hinata as the last match which no one ever though Hinata would make this far since she rarely fights anyone, Before the Match could start, Samui notice that Hinata very nervous yet uneasy about something then it hits when she notice Hinata white eyes, Then realize that Hinata is most likely is uneasy with her since she from Kumo.

"Are both sides ready?" said Iruka as he look at the two as he see Samui nods while Hinata shyly nods as she gets into her family stance and Samui gets into her's "Then Begin!" and the match starts with both girls looking toward each other to see who would make the first move, While that going on, Gatomon and her black fur double walk ups to Renamon "hey there! how are you doing on your first day?" said Gatomon as she wants make small talks with the yellow fur fox Digimon.

As Renamon look at the white fur cat Digimon "I guess you could say that everything here is different then back at Kumo, But I will manage" said Renamon as she looking at her human partner makes the first move, "I see, So how about I tell you everything that you need to know? Like for example if you wondering about 3 with the blonde boy there, They don't look much but they in fact the strongest among the Digimons in this class and That's coming from me since I'm a Champion lever" said Gatomon as she peaks Renamon's Curiosity.

"They are? Hmm" said Renamon as she looks at them while Samui and Hinata are trading hits with each other and no one would believe they equally skilled as the other think girls beginning to think that Hinata is holding back all this time, "your really good, and its obvious that your way stronger then that pink haired girl but that makes me wonder why hold until now?" said Samui as Hinata gets a off guarded there while holding her stance.

As she doesn't say anything and Samui gets it as they once again trading blows, And this keep going until finally it ended in a draw as both Hinata and Samui get tired out and weren't able to continue on and thus finishing the practice for the girls and now its the boys's turn and since boys side do have Digimons more so then the girls.

First up on the right side, Is a kid with bushy brown hair with a regular headband as he wearing a light grey jacket which the collar if it is covering his mouth and neck and he's wearing very dark shades of sunglasses thus no one could see his eyes and whats more he's the tallest kid of the class and next to him is a Digimon with appearance that of a ladybug but with hard claw on each of its fore-legs, and four on each of its middle- and hind-legs, and in particular, the middle-legs are able to skillfully grasp objects just like a human hand, The boy's Named is Shino and his Partner Digimon named is Tentomon.

And on the other is random student with a rabbit like Digimon with colors of red with feathers with blue stripes on his body with blue tips one the feathers and this Digimon named is Elecmon, Iruka ask both boys and digimons if they ready which they are as Iruka says 'begin' and the match starts.

As they fight, The partner Digimons Naruto are on they wits end of trying keep Naruto up because he might be called out soon and they don't what to do that is until "Tell me is this always like this?" questioned Samui whose behind B-Agumon, B-Gabumon and Dorumon as they look at her as they reply "not really it just he hasn't much sleep since he was studying" say Dorumon as Samui as she hears that Naruto is the dead last of the class but for some reason she doesn't see him like that.

"In that case I know a trick" say Samui as she place her hand on Naruto's shoulder as he sleeping and sends a bit volt of lighting charka onto the sleeping blonde boy which Naruto wakes up from it and won't able to fall asleep for awhile and his spiky hair gets even spiker from it as Shino along with Tentomon win the match.

The match went by fast since it was mostly one sided until the semi final fight, Naruto vs Sasuke along with they Digimon, Though Naruto has to go with one since Sasuke has only one which is a devilish looking Digimon with a red gloves and a red bandanna around his neck and has a yellow face with smiling as it shows its fangs and this Digimon is Named Impmon and he's one of two of Sasuke's Digimon Partners but one had is at home, Naruto and B-Agumon facing against Sasuke and Impmon.

"Well well, What do we have here? A pair of losers ready to lose" say Impmon as he has small balls of fire with mix colors of red and purple on his hands as he ready attack with them But then "Impmon the match isn't started yet! Put your fire away!" said the angry Iruka as Impmon 'hump' and blows his fire away while Sasuke looks at Naruto as he thinking this will be easy with his hands in his pockets, "Why don't you save us the embarrassment and give up, You always lost against me" say Sasuke as Naruto gets a piss right there.

"NO WAY! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" say Naruto whose very pissed off As B-Agumon is ready to go as they see Sasuke smirks as he takes one of his hands out of his pockets "I don't think so cause the other day, Me and Impmon have obtain something that allows him finally become stronger then yours" A ring made out of Digital date appeared around his wrist "And that is Digivolution!" say Sasuke as everyone but Naruto and his partners are surprised of hearing this.

 **DIGIVOLUTION** Sequence Begins

"Lets go! Impmon DIGIVOLUTION!" say Sasuke as he makes a pose of him with a smile that he had won the fight as he rise up his hand with the Digital date ring as Impmon "you get it!" as he jumps and claps his hand against Sasuke's hand and turn into bits of date as screens of images for what Impmon could become surrounds Sasuke as the Uchina looks around.

Until he picks by throwing a Kunai toward a screen of a white devil like Digimon with many belts on his body with a bat like symbol on his chest and has bandage on its right arm thats above him and it gets hit which started to creak into pieces as Sasuke smirks again as Impmon's voice is heard "Impmon Digivolve To!" as the Pieces moves toward Sasuke and stand behind as it takes form of light with the shape the white devil like Digimon as cold air is felt with Sasuke breath out to show how cold it is as a new voice appeared "IceDevimon!" as the light breaks apart as it reveals him.

 **DIGIVOLUTION** Sequence Ends

Everyone see that Impmon had Digivolution into his Champion form IceDevimon as they can't believe that Sasuke is the 'first' one of they class to have his digimon partner to digivolution, As Sasuke smiles with pride "No need to get jealous loser, Maybe someday you can do this that unless you still have them as your partner" say Sasuke as he gets into his family stances while IceDevimon gets ready as well "oh this will be fun for me, I finally have the perfect practice dummies to test out my new strength" said IceDevimon.

But then "If you two think that you did this first But I have to hate burst your bubble, In truth there someone else already beat you to it" said Iruka as everyone but a few turn to him "and no it's not Hinata just because she partnered up with two Champion lever Digimons Doesn't she had them Digivolution in fact she meet them as they right now" say Iruka as Hinata nods to confirm that it's true as one of they students say "then who is it that Beat Sasuke to it?" as he and everyone want to know the answer.

"Your guys aren't going to believe me but it was Naruto and it happen last week on that night" say Iruka as everyone but a few couldn't believe him as saying that its lies that no where way Naruto could have it done it, And the Blonde boy sighs as he turn his hand into fist and the same ring of digital date appeared which shut everyone up as Hinata whose blushing brightly as she looking this and Samui's interest increased and Sasuke? Well lets just say that he's isn't too happy about it.

 **DIGIVOLUTION** Sequence Begins

"Come on! Its time Digivolve B-Agumon!" say Naruto as he holding his fist toward B-Agumon as the black dinosaur like Digimon makes his claws into a fist as well "You get it!" and does a fist bump to Naruto's and he turns into digital bits as screens of what B-Agumon could become surrounds Naruto as Naruto takes out a shuriken and throws it to his right toward a screen of a much bigger dinosaur like Digimon with blue skin with black stripes and has a mask like that covering his top part of his head with 3 horns, two on the side and one on the front and he has yellows.

The Screen start crack into pieces and flows toward to Naruto's right side then taking form of light as it taking sphere of the bigger dinosaur like Digimon as Naruto slam his fist against his open hand as B-Agumon's voice is heard "B-Agumon Digivole To!" and the light breaks apart to reveal his new form "BlackGreymon!" said now BlackGreymon as he lets out a fierce roar as a sign that he's ready to fight.

 **DIGIVOLUTION** Sequence Ends

B-Greymon stomps his foot down and it was loud and not only it makes a semi earthquake as he lets out a roar, As everyone couldn't believe it of what they seeing as Iruka thinking to this might be very dangerous since two champion lever Digimon are about to go at it along with they human partners, "Everyone we need to back up further away!" say Iruka as everyone did what he say expect for Samui and her Digimon Partner Renamon as well Hinata and the two Gatomons because the Hyuuga is so awe that Naruto had become stronger and finally B-Gabumon and Dorumon are staying as they are.

Iruka see this and goes over to get them and when he gets there he say "begin!" and tries get them to safety as the match starts.

*I did the Ram hand sign* cliffhanger no justus!

sorry for leaving it off like that but i'm saving that fight for the next chapter as well some others anyway

leave reviews of what you think of the first chapter and also i still one more digimon for sasuke which it would appeared in the next chapter so leave your idea of what digimon should it be as well ideas for the others in the reviews or send me Pm

that's it, farewell for now


	3. Chapter 2

—

 **greetings everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of** **Digital Ninja World and before we continue on, Sasuke's 2nd digimon partner will appeared and the reason why he wasn't with him and impmon/icedevimon at the time and other things**

 **but enough of that sniff, starts getting and please reviews of what you think and if you some ideas for something send me a pm about it**

 **I don't own Naruto and Digimon as they belong to their rightful owners**

—

Digital Ninja World

chapter 2

The back of the Academy isn't in a good sphere as it looks like a battle ground covering in ice and fire, As blast of fire coming from B-Greymon's month as it collided of a beam of ice from IceDevimon's eyes as Naruto and Sasuke are trading blows to each other and this fight had going on for a bit as Sasuke hits Naruto's face with his left fist as Naruto hits Sasuke with his right as the attacks of B-Greymon's and IceDevimon's cancel each other as it flinches both of them and B-Greymon is first to recover and change toward IceDevimon with his horn aiming at him.

Still recovering from it IceDevimon quickly notice B-Greymon and brace himself by holding out his arms in order to stop B-Greymon by grabbing his other two horns while Naruto and Sasuke fall to the back then get back up and go at it again but this time they dodging each other's hits which it shouldn't be possible for Naruto since he's the 'dead last' that many in the class had thought and speaking of which.

As Naruto does a headbutt onto Sasuke's head which the Uchiha is slightly stun but recovers fast enough and catch Naruto's fist who was about to punch him as Sasuke is about to kick Naruto's side.

Everyone even Iruka at awe that Naruto is somehow catching up with Sasuke yet some couldn't believe it as a certain pink hair girls thinks think that Sasuke might be having a bad day or something or that Naruto is creating somehow as Hinata is thinking that all of Naruto's training and hard work is finally paying off since he's going toe to toe Sasuke's who's a Uchina and thus she couldn't be happier for him.

As for Samui whose thinking that Naruto isn't the 'dead last' that everyone in the class claims him to be from what she been hearing "He's the dead last? Right I'm starting to think you guys don't really know anything" say Samui as she said 'how uncool' while everyone are started to believe that too as they witnessing of what happening in front of them.

Back with the fight, IceDevimon grabs B-Greymon's horns but that isn't stopping as B-Greymon is pushing him as pile of dirt is forming behind IceDevimon feet as Naruto catch Sasuke's kick from hitting Naruto's side and Naruto smirks as he toss Sasuke away As B-Greymon does the same to IceDevimon but while he's in mid air B-Greymon use his tail to send The white devil like Digimon flying and he's about to launch another attack.

But however B-Greymon lands on his feet and fires his attack at IceDevimon by launching small fires toward the white devil like digimon " **BIT FIRE!"**

On the ground Sasuke is getting filled of angry and rage and about to use a Jutsu but however that was stop when "ALRIGHT! that's enough!" yelled Iruka who come between them as B-Greymon in his tracks as IceDevimon lets go of him and has a angry look on him as both of them revert back to the rookie levels as the digital data flow toward Naruto's and Sasuke's wrist, "If this match would have continue on! The whole Field along with a quarter of the Academy covering in ice and fire! So let's end this match as a draw, Get up and cleans yourself as Taijutsu practice is over" say Iruka as Sasuke gets up and walks back toward the others with Impmon follow after he says "your lucky my little bro Flamemon isn't here! or else you will be in a world of hurt!".

Naruto looks as well B-Agumon "I think we might have over did it Naruto" say B-Agumon as he feels like that they going to clean the practice grounds after class but however "if you're thinking about cleaning the grounds? Well this time you won't be since you had show great efforts in your Taijutsu and not only that you were able to catch up with Sasuke, And who knows maybe you might take Sasuke's place as the rookie of the year if you keep this up" say Iruka as he rubs Naruto's head with smile that shows of how proud he is.

Naruto smiles back as he and along B-Agumon join up with the others along with their classmates to get back inside and on the way back everyone are asking bunch of questions of how he able to achieve the Digivolution for B-Agumon? Which Naruto gives them a odd look as he say back that B-Agumon isn't the only one and B-Gabumon and Dorumon nods to that since they too can Digivolve as well.

As everyone head back to the classroom as they don't know that everything is about to change around here.

—Time Skip—

3 months later

It's now been 3 months since then and everything had changed for everyone specially for Naruto because he went from dead last to nearly becoming rookie of the year which all thanks to learning the lessons that he had missed out back then as getting help time to time by Samui but not just her also Hinata which they will be times that all 3 studied together while they Digimons hang out as well talking, And also even since Samui and Renamon join the class had join, her status to new girl has gone to New Kunoichi of the Year thus placing Sakura and moving her to 3rd place.

And why is that? Because Hinata is now 2nd best Kunoichi and the reason behind it is because within a month since Samui join, Both Hinata and Samui become friends even though it had a slow start most because Samui is from Kumo but they passed that, And not only that so far All boys but Naruto had tried asked out Samui or ask her to be their girlfriend because of the arrange marriage business but she coldly rejects them without hesitating for a sec and she quickly gain the nickname of 'The Ice Queen' by nearly all boys in the class except for Naruto who in fact is the only one hasn't try ask her out, Not even once.

And right now everyone are in class for a review test of a past lessons and everyone have to be there or else they would mark as failed even the Digimons as they wait for they sensei to walk in, "what completely waste of my time when I should be using it to completing my research quantum energy and as well discovering how his mother able to bring forth that cursed object out of nowhere then doing this rubbish" said a small Machine like Digimon with 4 legs with a simple organic eye with a glass dome that covering his robotic Brain, His named is Datamon and he's the Digimon partner of certain Nara whose sleeping at the moment then listening to Datamon's complaints about this.

And what's more Datamon is the only Ultimate level Digimon in the class but he's not really fighter since he's more like a thinker as well a strategist but since he doesn't come to class they often forget about him, And before he continue on, Chouji whose Shikamaru's best friend and next to him is his partner Digimon Guilmon which is a bigger dinosaur like Digimon with red skin and yellow eyes and has two wing-like appendages on his head with black ring like marking on his body as well his tail, "Well it's because Iruka-sensei say that everyone has to be here for a review test and that includes you guys as well" said Chouji as he eating his bag of chips while Guilmon is eating the same thing as Chouji.

Datamon signs "Fine but which this is over with, I'm heading back to our quarters and resume my research" said Datamon as he waits for it to be over as Chouji and Guilmon happy eating the chips while Shikamaru said 'troublesome' in his sleep.

Meanwhile Sakura who's sitting with a girl with blonde hair with a long pony tail with light eyes And she is Ino and unlucky for her she hearing Sakura's complaining about how she no longer the Kunoichi of the Year and it was taken from her for pasted 3 months "I can't believe I lost it to the new girl! Just how?!" said the angry Sakura as Ino say while narrowing her eyes at Sakura "maybe because she's better than you in every way so it's not really that surprising" as she could see Sakura get even angrier than before.

"Well just you wait! I will beat her and her fake big boobs! And regain my spot as Kunoichi of the Year! CHA!" said the angry Sakura as her inner thoughts is punching a dummy that looks like Samui As Ino has a look 'I doubt it' on her face.

And that going on, Let's go over to a boy with dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head with fang like marks on his cheeks and on his head is a white fur puppy that's resting in his coat as the boy name is Kiba and he's talking Shino about the changes that's happening, "I still can't get over the fact of how much things have changed, First the new girl Samui had taking Sakura's spot and then becomes friends with Hinata and Naruto is no longer the dead last" said Kiba as Shino along with Tentomon say "it's really easy to explain Kiba, If you haven't notice sometime ago Naruto always seems tried? It's mostly because he has been catching up on things he had missed or didn't pay much attention and not only that both Samui and Hinata have been helping him out" as Shino nods about it.

As Kiba does a quick 'oh' to show that he understands but there one thing doesn't understand which is why Samui is helping out Naruto? Most likely Hinata asked the short hair blonde girl to since both of them are friends.

With Naruto and his Digimon partners, B-Agumon is looking at Naruto who's looking at his new pair of goggles since the old one get kindly destroyed during training other day, "Sorry for Destroying your Goggles Naruto we didn't mean to" said B-Agumon along with B-Gabumon and Dorumon "yeah I didn't expect my Metal Cannon to hit them" said Dorumon as Naruto "hey now don't you guys make it such a big deal it was an accident and besides I was planing to get a new one anyway" said Naruto as he looking his new goggle which are black with green lines and what's more it's not just any old goggles because they are high tech Goggles with build in Scanner as well a bingo book that holds info for any rogue ninjas and Digimons and it updates every day too.

"That's good to hear" said B-Gabumon as he lay his head as he feels relief about it "I thought you would be angry at us since You got there goggles from the 3rd Hokage when you little" said B-Gabumon as Naruto say back "I know but even Old man Hokage thought I need new one because the old one were getting a bit too tight on my head" as he smiles.

"Anyway what's taking Iruka-sensei so long? He's normally gets here right about now" said B-Agumon as the other 3 nods in agreeing as the wonder where is Iruka so they can begin the review test and get it over with.

Next to them is Samui and Hinata while they Digimon partners are talking about something, Like what they going to do afterwards like maybe train or hang out, As every human and Digimon talking to each other until finally Iruka arrives with a big pile of paper aka The review test but everyone seen to keep talking as Iruka say.

"Alright everyone sorry for taking lon-" stops himself as he notice that none of his students are listening to him since they keep on talking which pissed him off as his head gets bigger somehow with a vein popping on his neck "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP!" yelled the angry Iruka as everyone stopped talking and look toward Iruka.

And Iruka cleans his throat "Alright as you all know, Today is the review test and everyone have to take it" said Iruka as he handing them out to each student of both human and Digimon alike, And now everyone have the test Iruka told them that they have a two hours to finished it, Before Iruka told them to start he looks at the clock as it turn into ten and like that he told them to start as well telling them once they finished they need to turn it in then head outside and wait for everyone else, Like that all students of human and Digimon begin with Review Test.

And like that Everyone in the classroom begin they test, Which the whole room is filled with sound of nothing but pencils tapping against the paper, Although a few of them are having a hard time to remember of what they learn for past 3 months but there are having a easy time with the test.

Little by little, Everyone are slowly finishing up and turning it in and head outside and of course the first one who finished is Datamon but instead one, the little robotic Digimon turns in two tests then everyone turned to Shikamaru whose sleeping so Iruka let it slide since he feels sorry for Datamon for having a lazy Nara for a partner.

After Datamon turns in the test he went to his sit in order gets Shikamaru by stretching his arm and grabs the back of the shirt of the sleeping Shikamaru and carries him away and before leaving he said to Iruka "I'm heading home after I place Shikamaru outside and sit him on one of the benches where everyone could found him" then the little robot Digimon leaves with the sleeping Shikamaru as everyone else went back to the test.

About halfway to the time limit, Samui and Renamon turns theirs in follow by Hinata with her two Gatomon's, So not before long almost everyone are outside while waiting as they talking if they did good or not while a few a bit nervous yet others were not, "Hey guys how much longer now?" said Naruto who sitting under a tree as he testing out his new goggles as he using it on the digimons around him and getting info about them "hmmm I believe it's close to 12, So I guess we either go eat lunch or just end class for today" said Naruto as he takes off his goggle.

"Maybe but I won't count on it for sure" said B-Gabumon as Dorumon "well if it does happen, Why not we go training" said as Naruto and the other two a reed as B-Agumon see Hinata and Samui as well they Digimon so he waves to them as Naruto looks at them too, "hey girls" said Naruto as he and the other two wave hi to them as they done the same thing, "Yo Naruto" said Samui as Renamon jumps in the tree as Hinata sits next to Naruto as her two Gatomon's jump onto her lap and take a little cat nap.

Then they begin talking mostly about as well wondering who's getting team up with who as well other things, And so did everyone else while a few still figuring out why Samui hangs out with Naruto but they let it go and went on they own business But however there one whose can't stand this and that is Sasuke along with his Impmon and his 2nd Digimon but this one is a younger one and it has a appease that of a human but his skin is red with a tail made of fire along with white marks on his body and wearing a red gauntlets jacket and plants with a belt with a symbol of fire on it and what it horns on his head but flat and a gold ear piece on his left and this Digimon is named Flamemon Sasuke's 2nd Digimon and unlike Impmon who goes with Sasuke everywhere, Flamemon doesn't go out much since He's young in terms of Digimon's age.

"I don't get it, How does a babe like her hangs out with that loser over you? I guess I will never understand much of human girls" said Impmon as Flamemon who doesn't understand of what going on "what your talking about big bro Impmon?" said Flamemon as Impmon "don't worry about it little bro, Trust me it's very complicated to explain so I will tell you when you're older" say as he patting Flamemon head even though Flamemon is taller than Impmon.

And next thing they know, They heard Iruka calling out and told them to return the classroom And one by one Everyone head back in the room as Iruka told that the review test is over and they won't found what they get until next week as that they had the rest day free and head on home or whatever they what to do, And so every human and digimon leave the the classroom as Naruto and his Digimon partners are heading out to eat before do some training which means It's Ichiraku Ramen time.

20 Minutes later at Ichiraku Ramen

"Here you go! One large Bowl of Ramen" said the order of the shop as he named Teuchi as he wearing his chef's outfit and next to him is a Huge egg like Digimon with a huge hole so he could see and green legs and his is Named Digitamamon and he's placing 3 more blows for B-Agumon, B-Gabumon and Dorumon as he say "and three special Digi-Ramen for you three!" somehow since he doesn't have arms after all as Naruto B-Agumon, B-Gabumon and Dorumon said they thanks to the chiefs as they begin eating they ramen.

As they eat, Naruto told Teuchi that they had a review test not that long ago, Then Naruto asked where his Daughter Ayame? And Teuchi told him that she doing some errands at the moment and won't be back in with a few hours, While they still eating, Naruto exchange a few words with Teuchi and the same goes for the digimons until they finished with they ramen and after pay for it and toward the training grounds to do some training of course for a bit.

Meanwhile With Samui and Hinata

At this time Hinata and Samui are doing they own training at a different training grounds while both girls are training, As The Digimons doing the same but only it's two against one as Renamon dodging every attack by the Gatomon's and B-Gatomon's claw strikes as both cat Digimons keep at it and not letting Renamon to counter attack as they attack one after another, As Samui tries to overcome Hinata's defenses thanks to her family tai style The Gentle Fist as Hinata using her open palms plush away Samui's punches and kicks as well dodging in anyway she can.

Samui perform a roundhouse kick in order to hit Hinata with it but Hinata bends her back to avoid the kick then she upward in attack to launch other palm strike onto Samui but the the blonde girl back flips to move away from Hinata, Once Samui is far enough as she stops flipping and look toward Hinata and the same goes for the the hairless of the Hyuuga clan as they sparring at each other in they respected stances until Samui drops while letting out air from her lungs as she say "let's take a break" And Hinata nods as she too drops her stances.

As the two girls taking they break as they walk over to a tree to relax a bit, They Digimon still training by trading blow for blow, as the two cat digimons had the yellow fox digimon on her toes as both Samui and Hinata are relaxing that is until Samui notice something and that is Hinata's clothes, "Hinata your Jacket, they look wear out and torn up" said Samui as she thinking that it must have happen during they sparing as Hinata looks down at them.

Firstly her jacket is completely torn with cuts that and one of sleeves is half way from coming off, the zipper is bit damage and her pants aren't in any good share as well as cuts are on them in fact you see the skin of her legs, "oh no! this are my last jacket!" said Hinata as it starts with her training with Samui and since then every jacket she own which all are the same one had torn beyond repair and now she's on her last one so she have to buy new set of them.

"Looks like you have to go shopping" said Samui as she gets up as Hinata did the same while they Digimon partners notice them and stops of what they doing and walk over to them, "You right Samui, would you like to come along?" said Hinata as she see Samui thinks about a bit then nods to come "I will go, Since I have nothing else to do and who knows maybe I found something cool" said Samui as all of them head back to the village to shop.

Half an hour later, Konoha, Market Area, A Shore Called Wolf Weapons

Upon entering Hinata that She goes to a lot when she needs a new set of jackets, Along Samui and they Digimon partners and Samui looks around notice a sign that say 'We do Customized Orders' as She see Hinata coming up to the front counter with a girl with brown and bum bum hair style as she wearing a pink shirt with no sleeves and a Konoha Headband on her forehead and she seen to be a year older then them, "Hey Hinata what can I do for you?" said the girl as Hinata say, "Yes Tenten do you have of my usual Jacket in socked?" said Hinata as she says the girl's name Tenten as she has sad look on her.

"I'm sorry to say this Hinata but the jackets you always got are unfortunately get discontinued a month ago" said Tenten as Hinata is shocked to hear this "W-what! y you mean there no more of them! But But" said Hinata as she doesn't know what to do as Tenten say, "Look I know you don't like hearing this but I think it's high time to update your look Hinata so pick out of what you like and I would give you a discount alright?" said Tenten as Hinata drops her head down in defect as she knows that she has no choose.

So she went to the clothes part of the store to look of what she could found while Samui come up to Tenten as the short blond girl say, "I notice the sign of you doing customized orders, I would like to place a few if that's cool" said Samui as Tenten nods to that "Yes we do, So what would you like?" said Tenten as she bring out a scroll and ready to write down Samui's customized orders, Samui tells Tenten that she wanted a gray shirt with Kumo's mark on the left and Konoha's on the right the shoulder part of the shirt and a kumo style flak jacket but instead of white which that's Kumo's flak jacket color is, She wants to see since she notice many ninjas that are Chunin or above are wearing green flak jackets.

Tenten understands about Samui since she knows that Samui was originally is from Kumo, Then Samui say a special net shirt for obvious reasons which Tenten quickly catch on, As Samui finished and Tenten tells how much it would cost and how long each of her orders would take, The gray shirts and net shirts will appeared within 3 to 4 weeks but The Kumo Style Flak jacket will come much longer which Samui understands as the Digimons waiting.

Gatmon say,"This might take awhile, Cause last time, it took Hinata hours to pick out of what she wants" as B-Gatomon's nods to as she remembers that day from couple years ago, As Renamon "I see" then senses something as she looks to her head to the right and she knows this as she turn her back and say "They coming here" said Renamon as the two cat like Digimon wonders what Renamon meant until they smell something in the air.

And The smell is the smell of Ramen and realize of what they fox like Digimon friend meant, As Hinata looking around the jackets as she sighs slightly, "nothing theres don't catch my eye…"As she keep looking until "wait what's this?" she found a Jacket in lavender color along with a hood and what's more on the back of it there wings of angel's and devil's and that makes Hinata think of her Two Gatomon, Since one is nice as an angel while the other is devious as a devil.

So she pick it up and she really likes it, And also while she's at why not she get new shirts as she head over where the shirts are and found dark blue shirts so she pick out as well, As this is going on Samui whose with the digimons then she hears someone walking and see that it's Naruto along with his 3 Digimon partners, So Samui walks up to Hinata to let her know before anything else while Naruto walks up to the counter and ask Tenten something.

"Hey did my order come in today Tenten?" said Naruto as it turn out that Naruto had placed a Custom order a month ago as Tenten nods to that "Yes it did, Came in this morning! So wait while I get it for you" said Tenten as she left the counter and head to the Back while B-Agumon, B-Gabumon and Dorumon notice Renamon and the two Gatomon's which the white fur one is trying to stop her black fur counterpart from calling Naruto.

So Dorumon pull Naruto's shirt and say "Hey Naruto some of our classmates are here" as Naruto turn to him then Notice now that the white fur Gatomon is pin by the black fur Gatomon as she yells out "HEY NARUTO!" While Hinata heard Naruto's name so she turn see to see him as Samui was just about to tell her, And Notice them so he waves at them while Hinata is blushing neon red while shy waving back while Samui also waves.

After Hinata gotten of what she need as she walks up to the counter with a blush on her while Samui say "What brings you here Naruto? Getting new clothes or something?" said Samui as Naruto nods to that "yes in fact I'm here to pick out my new jacket that I ordered a month ago since I'm kinda getting tired of my old orange jacket" said Naruto while Hinata remembers that he always wears that same jacket for the longest time now, She agrees with Naruto on that.

"And what you girls? Doing some shopping or something?" said Naruto as he guessing of what Hinata is holding, "Well Hinata was planing getting on new set of her jacket but it turns out it the jacket she always wears had gotten discontinued so uncool" said Samui as Naruto say, "Man that sucks but I guess it how life works and also I like that jacket you pick out, That color suits you very well" as he looking at Hinata's jacket that she has in her hands as Hinata blush even more, "T-thank you Naruto a and I think so too" said Hinata as she keeps blushing while Samui smiles.

Then "Alright then Heres your order Naruto, A whole new jacket with colors you pick out and symbol of your design on the back" said Tenten who coming out of the back as she place a set of 10 of jackets with color of black with golden line and on the back is a digital bits of a Dino like creature in white lines, "Wow this looks amazing! I have to try it on!" said Naruto as he grabs one the jackets and put it on.

To Hinata and Samui point of views, Hinata thinks Naruto looks really handsome with the new jacket with a blush on her face, Samui thinks he looks very cool while B-augmon, B-Gabumon and Dorumon say they really like the jacket but the orange pants doesn't mix, Which everyone agrees on as Naruto went look for new pants in order to match his jacket, Hinata went ahead and buy her new clothes while Samui say, "Say there something I want to talk to you about but no here though" as Hinata looks at her and nods as she get her new clothes and walk out the store before waving bye to Naruto and his Digimon partners.

-Time Skip- A week later, The Academy

Everyone just heard the result of the review test and other things had changed but some had not like Samui is still the Kunoichi of the Year with Hinata in 2nd but however Sakura is no longer in 3rd because she's in now 4th as Ino take 3rd place because of the testing which the pink hair girl is calling 'Hex' on that or it some kind of mistake but Iruka informs there no mistake and tells that her that she must be slacking off on her studies as well training.

As the Digimons did very well with their test results and B-Agumon-Gabumon and Dorumon get the highest While Impmon not so much which he burns the paper with his fire to show how pissed off he is.

And other thing that is a big deal a shock for everyone is that Sasuke Uchina is no longer the Rookie of the year because it's turn out he didn't do so well in the review test and it cost him his spot of the Rookie of the year and someone else take his place because he had done the test much better than Sasuke, And of course this angry Sasuke and demanding who outdo him, Iruka say the boy's name with a proud smile "Naruto Uzumaki" and everyone couldn't believe the ears as everyone went silent.

But that didn't last long as all of Sasuke's fangirls expect for one, are calling Naruto a cheater and other things but Iruka shut them up as he doesn't want to hear nope of it as he also say that ever since everyone have redo everything months ago, Naruto had gotten better in lessons that he had missed out and other things and of course the fangirls don't buy it.

Iruka sighs and lets it go as Naruto along with his digimons couldn't believe this is happening, "Wow I didn't expect this to happen" said Naruto as he has no idea of what he should do as, "It just shows that you are much cooler than Sasuke, Naruto" said Samui who's sitting next to Naruto "And also great work getting that spot Naruto, It's cool of you" said Samui as Naruto lightly blush as he never been praise before as the other students well the male ones of course saying like 'finally someone knocked Sasuke off of his high horse' and 'good job Naruto on becoming Rookie of the Year!" and other things as Naruto smiles brightly about this.

While Sasuke isn't taking it very well as he tighten his fists hard as he's now very angry and thinking that he needs to show Naruto where he belongs, As Hinata smiles greatly for Naruto as she very proud of him, While with Sakura and Ino, "I can't believe he must have cheated! Or something! Do you have anything to say about this Ino!….Ino?" said Sakura as she notice that Ino is all calm about this and not all angry, As she finally say "Look Sakura I have to say this but Naruto worked very hard for past months now while Sasuke he didn't do much since then" as Sakura is somewhat confused about this as she say "What are you saying Ino! Don't you Love Sasuke! I mean he's Sasuke Uchiha! He's best at everything! I don't understand why you saying that!" said the confused Sasuke as Ino lets out a big sigh.

"Sakura I have to say this with all honesty, I finally see that Sasuke isn't that great and what's more he's so cold to everyone and his digimon Impmon is so mean" Said Ino as Sakura who still confused say "W-what are you saying Ino?" as Ino finally says "I'm saying that I'm over him Sakura, You can have him for all I care" said Ino as she gets up and move to another spot of the classroom as Sakura is shocked to hear that.

Later at Lunch time

It's Lunch time and everyone are having they lunch or founding a spot to eat at, Naruto and his Digimon are one of them as they holding the boxes of lunch, "now then where to sit at?" said Naruto as he picking out a spot while B-Agumon, B-Gabumon and Dorumon are doing the same thing until "How about you sit with me Naruto?" said Samui who's behind Naruto as turn around and see her and Renamon and Naruto said 'sure' and walks up to her along with his Digimons.

Upon founding a spot which is under a tree, Before they start eating, Samui see Naruto unboxing his lunch which are rice balls and saw how well made they are, "Who made you lunch Naruto? Cause they look very good" said Samui as Naruto reply back, "Well I did, Kinda had to when you an orphan like me and have their guys to look after" as B-Augmon, B-Gabumon and Dorumon are eating their lunch happily, "That's cool of you Naruto" said Samui as she starts eating her own lunch.

And so Samui ask Naruto a few things about himself because she wants to get know him and the same goes for Naruto, As both blondes talk, Away from them while she hiding from sight, And it is Hinata as she remembers of what Samui said to her last week after they left the store.

What Samui said is that, she has unclear feels toward Naruto and the reason behind is that, Ever since she and Renamon arrived, Naruto is the only boy who has treat her kind and hasn't been a pervert unlike the other boys who had hit on her cause of her looks and among other things but she isn't sure of what kind they are yet but she wants to get to know Naruto better before figuring out her feelings she has, And So Hinata doesn't know what say about it or what to think about it, But one for sure she will be a good friend even if they happen to like the same boy.

While With Sasuke and Impmon by themselves as Impmon is eating his food but Sasuke isn't because he's too angry to eat, Impmon say "I can't believe they're losers out did us, I say we Teach them a lesson" said Impmon as he knows that Sasuke is angry having the title of 'Rookie of the Year' taken away from him, "Impmon I agree, Let's teach them a lesson of never mess with us and once we finished with them, they will learn they place" said Sasuke as Impmon smirked evil like.

As Naruto and Samui along with they digimons eating their lunch until B-Gabumon notice Sasuke and Impmon heading over to them, "Hey Naruto, Sasuke and Impmon are coming at us" said B-Gabumon as he wonders what two of them want, "Hey Loser" said Sasuke as he in front of Naruto and Samui.

And Naruto sighs, "what is it Sasuke? Couldn't it wait after class is over?" said Naruto as he annoyed because he knows what Sasuke along with Impmon are going to say which are, "No cause after class me, you at one of the training grounds, no Sensei around to stop us, Cause we are going all out and found out whose is the true Rookie of the Year" said Sasuke as Impmon say "Yeah or unless you are scared like little babies" with a mocking tone voice.

As B-Augmon, B-Gabumon and Dorumon just looking at them then to Naruto to see of what he's going to do while Samui is thinking that Sasuke is being an uncool jerk along with Renamon thinking the same thing just not with 'uncool' part.

And not only that Everyone are watching as well as one of them say "Why are you even bother doing this Sasuke? Just face it, You're just mad because Naruto and his Digimon partners dethroned you and Impmon" said one of the boys as his Digimon is a small one with orange on the top and white on the bottom as it nods in agreement.

And the same goes for everyone well almost everyone, Sasuke's oh so fateful Fangirls but their like 4 or 5 of them now as one of them saying "How can you say that! He stole it from Sasuke! So it's rightful his!" as the others say "yeah!" then it become a full blown argument leaving only Naruto, Samui and Hinata along with they Digimons as they just facepalm about this.

"Well what do you say Loser? Do you accept my challenge? " said Sasuke as Naruto doesn't know what to say about this but he also knows that Sasuke won't leave him alone until he accepts his Challenge while Samui and Hinata are thinking the same thing which is 'they should accept it or else we won't hear the end of it' as Naruto's Digimons talking to each other, "I really don't like there two but I don't know about Flamemon though" said Dorumon as the other two agreed.

As Naruto say "sigh fine we accept" said Naruto as Sasuke smirked "good" and he and Impmon walks away as did the others.

Time Skip, Noon as Class is over

After classes are over and now Naruto along with his Digimon are following Sasuke and Impmon toward an unused Training Ground and behind them are Some of their classmates as they want to see how it will go down while some are making bets of who will win.

Then "I bet Sasuke and Impmon will win!" said Sakura who's making a bet for her beloved Sasuke as she thinks that he's going to win but then "then we bet that Naruto and his Digimons wins" said Samui as Hinata next to her nods to that.

And Sakura just laughs about it "oh yeah right, as if that loser wins, The only reason that he get title of Rookie of the Year is because he cheated!" said Sakura as she claiming that Naruto is a cheater while everyone are looking at like she's dumb or something cause everyone knows that As a ninja you need to cheated while Ino just sighs "Sakura you do know that we need to cheat since that's part of being a ninja" said Ino as Samui add in "And if you don't believe that then you are not meant to be one" as everyone are agreeing with on that.

Which just makes Sakura angry about it "F-Fine! Just tell me what you want if Naruto and his Digimon wins!" said the angry Sakura as she knows that Sasuke is going to win "Alright then If Naruto wins you are not allowed to say anything for a month in the classroom" said Samui as she wants Sakura to be quiet for awhile.

"Alright! If Sasuke" in a sweet tone voice "wins, you can't be near him for a mouth" said Sakura as she still thinks that Samui is 'after' her Sasuke which in truth she really doesn't care about Sasuke all as everyone even her follow fangirls of Sasuke are thinking 'really? You do know that she doesn't like Sasuke at all' as Samui shakes her in shame then let's a sigh.

"Alright deal then" Samui as she and Hinata walks pass Sakura as they catch up with Naruto and Sasuke as they Digimon standing beside them.

As Naruto say "since you only have Impmon with you I will be fair and Fight along with Black Gabumon" said Naruto as the other two moves away as they "Kick his sorry Uchiha ass you two!" said Dorumon as B-Augmon "Well Impmon doesn't stand a against with BlackGabumon since he change into his Champion level form" said as they move far enough, "This will be easy! BlackGabumon isn't much of a fighter begin with!" said Impmon as he thinks that he will have a easy time with him.

"Alright enough with the talk let's begin!" said Sasuke as he summons a ring of Data around his wrist as Impmon "right time to Digivolution!" said.

As he claps Sasuke's hand with his as he turns into a sphere of light then it breaks off as Impon become IceDevimon.

As Naruto also Summons his own ring of data as he say "alright Black Gabumon lets show them what you really made of!" as B-Gabumon say with a fierce look in his eyes "you got it Naruto" say.

 **DIGIVOLUTION** Sequence Begins

Naruto pats Black Gabumon's head as Black Gabumon turn into bits of Data as multiple of screen that shows what he could become as Naruto takes out his Kunai and throws it toward one of them which is a screen of a large wolf like beast with black and white stripes and purple claws and yellow eyes as the screen breaks into bits as the voice of BlackGabumon say "Black Gabumon Digivolve to!" as the Data change into a orb of light as it taking form.

"BlackGarurumon!" said a voice as the orb light takes off the show the now BlackGarurumon as he lets out a howl as he stands in front of Naruto.

 **DIGIVOLUTION** Sequence Ends

As both Naruto and B-Garurumon stand and ready to fight, As did Sasuke and IceDevimon, All four of them stare at each other waiting who will make the first move, As everyone else are watching and feel the intense air that's forming around.

Until Icedevimon jumps in the air as ice forms on his wing as he yells out " **Avalanche Claw**!" and unleashes a barrage of Icicles from his wings as B-Garurumon looks up and use his own move against IceDevimon as he fires a black fire from his mouth " **Howling blaster**!" and melts the ice away as IceDevimon gets angry about it.

As Naruto and Sasuke are throwing punches at each other but Sasuke had a few of his punches block by Naruto as he counter attack by hitting Across Sasuke's face and that pushed Sasuke away from Naruto as Naruto reach into his weapons pouch and takes out a set Kunais and Shurikens.

And Naruto throws them toward Sasuke as the lone Uchiha thinks that he could dodge them but he didn't as Kunais and Shurikens cuts Parts of his body as B-Garurumon had pin IceDevimon from the sky as he used his fangs to bite onto IceDevimon's arm as he finally realize that B-Garurumon isn't like B-Gabumon at all.

Then IceDevimon throws B-Garurumon off him as well letting go of his arm as Sasuke had enough and tries to use one of his jutsu, "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke as he fires a big fireball from his mouth.

Naruto see this and makes a Cross sign say "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and makes 15 copies of himself and they throw The real Naruto into the air as the clones gets 'poof' away by the fireball as the Naruto makes one more clone and he had that clone threw him towards Sasuke with a fist that's ready punch Sasuke's face again, As B-Garurumon takers IceDevimon down as IceDevimon fires ice beams from his eyes to hit B-Garurumon but B-Garurumon isn't having that by moving out of the way as B-Garurumon summons fires in his mouth and yells out " **Howling Blaster!** " and fires it onto IceDevimon's head as he yells in pain.

As Naruto punch Sasuke's face after falling from the air and Sasuke gets thrown by the force behind punch across by a few feets as Naruto stands tall as he feels so good for able to punch Sasuke's face not once but twice now, As B-Garurumon grabs IceDevimon by using his mouth and fangs as IceDevimon is covering in claw and bite as well burn marks from B-Garurumon's attack as Sasuke's face is Swollen after getting hit twice by Naruto's as Naruto and B-Garurumon stand by side.

"Just end this alway Sasuke, This isn't going anyway" said Naruto as everyone that watching couldn't believe of what they sawing since Sasuke is the best of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu but that doesn't seen the case as The Uchiha fangirls aren't believing their eyes as they saying to themselves "this can't happening!" said the crying Fangirls as Sakura can't believe this.

Sasuke is just get more angry then he alway was, "no way Loser!" yelled Sasuke as he goes other set of hand signs for other Fireball Jutsu toward Naruto and IceDevimon used his Ice Claw toward B-Garurumon as well.

But both of these attacks missed because Naruto and B-Garurumon jump out of the way as Naruto makes a clone and that clone throws the real Naruto toward Sasuke with a kick as B-Garurumon fires other Howling Blaster toward IceDevimon.

Sasuke gets kicked onto his chest by Naruto which that kicks out his breath and gets out cold from it as B-Garurumon's Howling Blaster hits all over IceDevimon as it burns him which it cost him to change back into Impmon and passed out from it, Just like that with Sasuke and Impmon unable to fight anymore, Naruto and BlackGarurumon had won they fight and not only that Some of the classmate get their earnings from the bets from Betting on Naruto's and his Digimon's wins as a certain Pink haired girl just lost her own bet against and now she won't able to talk for awhile now which that puts a big smile on Samui as she thinking that she's going to enjoy all the quiet as much as she can while Hinata is happy for Naruto.

While some of the Digimons are thinking that they never wanted to mess with B-Garurumon ever.

—

 **Chapter over for now until next one**

 **So what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews if you like it or hate it or whatever like that i can do better in the chapter**

 **Before ending it here, There going to other new story i have in mind to make but you have to wait and see of what it is but**

 **Until then, farewell for now**

—


	4. Chapter 3

—

 ***me and blaze walk out the gateway as we wearing christmas sweaters***

 **D:welcome back dear readers! I had a good holiday how about you Blaze?**

 **P:*I look at you with a smile* I had fun.**

 **D: that's good t-oh here you go *i give you a gift***

 **P:*I take the gift and open it***

 ***it's a set of 1000 rockets***

 **P: Thanks**

 **D:your welcome and they are very hard to get, anyway welcome to the Digital Ninja world! I think it's your first time here right Blaze? *I see you setting your new rockets***

 **P: Yup first time I have ever been here.**

 **D:so i think it's been awhile since I last was here, and I feel like I forg- *Blaze and me notice that time is flowing normally as everyone are walking around* ohhhh thats right, when I left, I forget to freeze time.**

 **P:*I come up and gibbs slaps you***

 **D:ow! What was that for?!**

 **P:For forgetting to freeze time.**

 **D:good point there, alright come on, since it's was months since I was here so that would means that Naruto and his classmates are graduating as we speak *we head over to the Academy as Blaze ready blast me with his rocket that he got from me***

 **P:I am so going to test out a rocket.**

 ***we arrived at the Academy***

 **D:alright let's start! We don't own Naruto and Digimon expect for the ideas and Ocs might or might not appeared in the stor- *I get blasted by Blaze's rocket as he didn't mean to fire it***

 **P:Oops. *I scratch the back of my head***

—

 **Digital Ninja World**

 **Chapter 3**

As months went by, the students of human and Digimons are both nervous and excited as they finally become ninjas even though they should have months ago as they walking in the classroom for the 2nd to last time.

As someone says, "hey have you guys heard a blast?" as everyone did hear it.

 **(Background A/N D:why did you blast me! Now they heard us!.**

 **P: I said it was an accident! Plus this has happened before.**

 **D:doesn't matter! We have to move now! *The gateway open and we go through for a different spot*)**

As they getting to they sits, then Samui and he digimon Renamon enter as well, as she goes to her sit and the same goes for Renamon.

"Samui, today is the day corrent?" said Renamon, Samui turn to her Digimon partner as she says "yes it is, today is the day that we become Ninjas" as Renamon looks away as she thinks a bit then says "if that's true, and get assigned to a team, shouldn't you tell your feelings toward Naruto?" with a question tone with her voice.

Samui starts to stutter, "I-I d-don't know w what you're t-talking about R-Renamon! D-don't s say s-such u-uncool things!" said Samui as she looks away while trying hide her blush from Renamon's sight.

As Renamon is bit confused but drops it as she see Hinata along with her two Gatomons with her, as B-Gatomon come up to Renamon and says "hey what's up fox lady! Are you and your partner ready?" said B-Gatomon as she notice that Samui is looking away.

"Just asking what Samui thinks of Naruto." said Renamon as B-Gatomon gets a mischievous smile on her as she looks toward Hinata as she says "you don't say? Well maybe I should Hinata the same question" as she makes her way back to Hinata who just sitting down along with Gatomon.

As other students still talking about the blasted they heard and wonder where it comes from and what costed it.

As Hinata sees B-Gatomon come back, "oh BlackGatomon! Finished talking with Renamon?" said Hinata, then B-Gatomon says "on it was a short talk and also there something that come to mind" said B-Gatomon as Gatomon has her eye on her black fur counterpart.

"Oh what is that?" Hinata asked as she wonders what B-Gatomon has in mind as Gatomon is thinking ' _yes, what is it?'_ as B-Gatomon says.

"Well seeing that today is the day we become ninjas right?" said B-Gatomon as Hinata nods, "yes it is" says Hinata, as B-Gatomon talks more "won't that almost means that we will be assigned to teams? So shouldn't you confess your love to Naruto soon?" said B-Gatmon with a mischievous smile on her.

And upon hearing that, Hinata is blushing up a storm as she says "n-no! I c-can't! I-it's that I" said Hinata as she trying to talk but can't found them as she blushing more and more then before.

As this was going on Naruto walks in, along with his digimon partners as they place they sit which is next to Samui and Renamon as he notice that Samui is looking away and wonders whats with her.

Then Iruka walks in and tells everyone to get to they sits as he says about something, "before we start, I would like to set there rumors about some blast that was heard, to rest, there was no blast, it was most likely some cheap punk" said Iruka.

Then he says about that the exam will start shortly, as he tells them that they will start with the transforming jutus, which everyone did it with smoothly, heck even with Naruto who didn't use his sexy jutsu on Iruka like he did last time months ago.

Things did go better with no Mizuka trying to mess with Naruto's chances, now they doing the clone jutsu next while the digimons are doing something else which is the strength test for the fields.

Naruto was last one up and he did the Shadow clone jutsu. And he was able to pass it like easy, Iruka is wondering why he had Naruto do that anyway?

So Naruto walks out with a headband on his forehead as everyone are cheer him on, as a small few had hope that he had would failed but it doesn't seem to be.

Now, as in right now, they no longer students, now they are ninjas ready for missions, to train to become stronger along with their digimons.

Now Iruka looks upon his students as they heading their headbands with pride as he says, "now with everyone passed, I have to say congratulations! you no longer my students, all of you now my fellow ninjas!" said iruka as he tear up a bit.

Naruto smiles as do his digimons as they finally make it, the same goes for everyone else, then Iruka says "well normally we meet again a week later for team assigning but Hokage went ahead to decide to do it today with the Jounins that will be your sensei to coming in and pick out their students for they team" said Iruka as everyone are surprised about this as the door opens up.

As a group of jounins walk in the room as everyone sees them as one of them is a man with a beard on his face and he has a cigarette in his mouth as he says as notice that two are missing.

"Great, we are missing Kakashi an-" before the man with cigarette as well Iruka about to tell him to put it out, as the window crashed by a shadowy ball which the newly made genins in shock by this as the jounins are facepalming on this, specially a woman with long wavy black hair with red eyes as she wearing a outfit that seems made out of scroll paper as she says "again Anko?"

Then two kunai hits the board as a banner being hanged by the kunais as it says "Team 11's Sexy and single Sensei! Anko Mitarashi!" as everyone sees a woman with a coat as she wearing a netshirt with orange skirt as she has purple hair and brown eyes as she's in deed sexy as all the guys are kinda have a nosebleed and the same goes for the male digimons.

And Naruto is thinking 'what the hell' as he is the only one who isn't have a nosebleed as everyone her says "hello genins! I'm Anko! Sensei of soon to be Team 11!" said Anko as she has a Dango in hand.

"Anko must you really be like this?" asked the black hair woman as Anko says "sorry Kurenai but you should know about that by now" as Kurenai sigh and facepalm again, as Iruka says "well that's good since you do go first Anko", and from hearing that Anko smirks like a snake.

As Dorumon says "Naruto, that smile of hers kinda feels uneasy for some reason" and Naruto agrees along with B-agumon and B-Gabumon, "w-we are in the same boat" said Naruto as the other two nods.

As Anko looking at the newly fresh genins and they digimons as she deciding who pick, "I pick the blonde boy, the blonde kumo, and girl with the white eyes" said Anko as she looks at each of them.

As each of them are surprised about this as Kurenai steps in and says "wait Anko! I wanted Hinata in my team!", and so a argument begins as Anko says "well too late Kurenai! After all it's firsts picks" as Kurenai argues back.

"I know her alot better than you do Anko!" said Kurenai as everyone see sparks between the spare of the two "Yeah I believe those three would be a better team then having anyone else. Hell they train together." said Anko as she remembers of seeing them train together from time to time.

And Kurenai doesn't have anything to say about this as she trying anything she could say, then Hinata gets up and says "Kurenai I'm sorry but my new sensei is right, I have train with Naruto and Samui for months now and we know how work together and everything, so whatever you had plan, you have to forget them please" said Hinata as the two cat like digimons nodding about that.

And like that Hinata gets up as she says to Anko "lets go sensei" and she leaves the room with Samui and Naruto soon follows along with they digimons.

Kurenai has a sad look her face but understands as Anko walks out of the room, and then a man with silver hair with a headband covering his left eye and a mask covers his mouth and he's reading a orange book as he says while coming in the window "sorry I'm late, I have to take a detour af-" he stops as he notice three genins are already gone.

"Uh aren't we missing three genin?" said the guy as the one with the cigarette says "yes cause Anko pick out her's and turns out she picked the three best ones of the class, so if you were thinking about taking the rookie of the year Kakashi, your luc-" he gets cuts off.

"THAT LOSER IS NOT THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR! I'M MUCH BETTER THAN THAT LOSER!" yelled Sasuke as his digimons partners areed.

As Everyone, humans and digimons are looking at him like he crazy except Sakura.

With Team 11

Team 11 found themselves at training grounds 11 as they looking at Anko who is eating Dangos as they waiting for her to finished with them, "alright then, let's start with you kumo girl with the fox Digimon, tell us about yourself" said Anko as she takes another bite of her dangos.

"Well I'm Samui, no last name, as you said with that nickname, I'm from Kumo, but now I live here now with my caretaker who is also from Kumo" said Samui, "I see, so what are your likes?" said Anko.

"I like hanging out with Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun, and I like grooming Renamon's fur, I also like cool things" said Samui as she wonders if Anko her sensei going to ask about her dislikes but then "alright, up next is white eyes with the two cats, so take it away" Said Anko.

Hinata says "My name is Hinata Hyuuga and may likes are hanging out with Samui and Naruto-kun, I also like cooking, and other things" said Hinata as Anko nodding as Hinata finishes as she guessing Anko doesn't want to know about they dislikes or dreams for the future.

"Now, the lone human blonde boy of the team" says Anko, as Naruto realizes that as the Digimons are talking among themselves as they asking the two Gatomons about Hinata's cooking.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, as well hanging out and training Hinata and Samui, and I like my digimon partners as we planning to make it to the top!" said Naruto, and Anko just smiles.

"Now my turn! I'm Anko Mitarashi! Aka your sensei! And I like torture emery ninjas for info, and I love Dangos as they are so good!" said Anko, "Also that test at the academy was not the real one. It was to weed out the weak." said Anko as team 11 are surprised about this.

"W-what?!" said all of them both humans and digimons alike, but then "but I'm going to pass you guys since well I don't feel like going that stuff and not only that you guys are my first team after all" said Anko as she gets up and goes over to the digimons and ask them a few things as Naruto, Hinata and Samui don't understand this woman at all.

And so from there, Team 11 hears from their sensei that they will start training tomorrow as well a surprise for them which has all 9 of them are wondering what Anko mean by that.

And so with that, team 11 where dismissed and Anko vanish from their sight as Naruto asked them if they want to go celebrate since they finally become ninjas.

And like that, they went though of good times and celebrating for the hard time of redoing everything in order become ninjas.

The Next day, at the Training Grounds 11

Everyone arrived at the meeting spot as they see Anko but she's not by herself, cause they see The 3rd with her, they have a look of surprise as they wonder why the Hokage is here.

"Gramps! What brings you here?" said Naruto and his digimons as they come up to him, as the old Hokage smiles "first off my boys, I'm shadow clone of the real one, and there's a reason why, and this was supposed to happen when the other teams are finished with their true genin test but Anko here deicide to pass you lots right away" said the shadow clone of the 3rd with Anko smiling nervous like.

As 3rd says "well then, I come to tell you all that you won't do any missions until 2 weeks from now, in order to build up your teamwork with each other for anything, so now I will you all to your training" said the 3rd as he poofs away.

And so like that Team 11 look toward Anko as Anko herself says that they will start of something she likes to call a 'warm up' running which all 9 of them just thought that's it's simple running lap.

Anko slams her hand down and out of the smoke comes a snake, and like that, All 9 of them of them turn pale as they looking at the snakes that's near the size of a building as Anko Gets on it's head as she has a sadistic smile "now then let the 'training' begin."

And like so Team 11's 2 week of hell starts as they start running for their lives as they thinking of how to get back on their sensei for this. Naruto did she was pranked to hell along with the help of his digimons within two days later.

2 weeks later

After going through that hellish training brought upon by their sensei, they went on missions which are D rank Missions, like cutting the glass, walking dogs or babysitting grandkids of the elders, but there one mission that team 11 hated with all they being.

And they doing it right now as they at some forest near Konoha as "this black lizard, I don't the little monster in sight, over" said B-augmon as he looking around.

"This is Snake Mistress, I get that black lizard, now what about you white eyes? over" said Anko who's talking in the radio as she waits for White eyes to reply "this is White eyes, I haven't seen the target, what about you ummm b-blonde b-beefcake, o-over" said Hinata as she blushing when she said the word as 'blonde beefcake' as he's a bit annoyed by it, "no, I haven't white eyes, Anko-sensei I'm picking the codenames next time! Over" said Naruto.

"Oh beefcake you don't have be so mad about it, over" said Anko as Renamon "this is Kitsune, I think Samui is more angry then you Naruto after all you don't have her's after all, over" say as Samui who is on the tree who is angry as Anko says "well, come on and answer Melon Tits?" as everyone could tell that Anko is smirking mischief like behind the radio.

"Anko-sensei you are so going to have a snake shoved up your ass when I get my hands on you" said Samui who is both blushing and looking murderous at the codename.

Then "this is Horn Beast, me and Purple Dino have the target in sight! We are going after it! Over" said B-gabumon as Naruto says "got it! We will come to you guys! Over" said Naruto as he starts running with Darumon tells them where he and B-Gabumon are as they going after a small yet fast shadowy figure as it moving bush to bush.

As they hear the two Gatomons "Black cat and White Cat are in position, have the target come our way! Over" as they had set up a trap for whatever they trying to catch.

"Good to know" said everyone as B-Gabumon and Darumon, make the shadow target move toward where the Gatomons are.

With the two Gatomons, "do you think it would work?" said Gatomon as B-Gatomon "oh trust me will you?, it will work after all, It was the same trap that I used on Neji after all" said B-Gatomon.

Gatmon remembers on that when this Neji person she mention had run after B-Gatomon all afternoon long, "okay then, and here it comes!" said Gatmon as she use her claw to point out as both of them see B-Gabumon and Darumon heading they way with a shadowy figure running ahead of them.

The figure ran into a cage and Naruto closed the cage.

"There! We catch the beast known as!"'

At the Mission room

"OH TORA!don't you dare runaway from mommy ever again!" said a large woman as she wearing fancy clothing as she hugging a cat named Tora to death.

As Team 11 are watching this as they thinking, ' _serves you right!_ ' and even Hinata is thinking it too as Anko is reporting in, "Tora Retrieval mission completed!" as she stands in front of the 3rd Hokage along with a monkey like Digimon and Iruka as they looking over the missions.

"I have to wonder about these D-rank missions why don't they let academy students do these to build up teamwork I mean come on how is weeding a garden going to help us out in the field when really it isn't and these civilians are lazy as hell." Said Naruto and everyone looks at him while thinking he has a good point.

"Because Naruto, it's help new genins to work up and build up experiences as they not ready for C or above rank mission, even with they digimons" said the 3rd, "and like that, you don't get killed or become data on these mission." said the 3rd as he finishes.

"Still give them to the academy students they could use the knowledge more and Update the damn academy I mean come on flower pressing, Tea ceremonies all USELESS."Argued Naruto

"Because it is a rule made by the first hokage Naruto, because he had seem war and death when he was much younger than, he want the young to have fun and make friends then kill and make enemies" said the 3rd

"And Yet I think Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, and Suna have better training and I don't think that the first wanted Tea ceremonies or flower arranging to be taught at a NINJA academy Have that at the civilian schools. I think that the civilians don't want to ruin their innocent little kids mind we have to lie cheat steal and kill for our village and yet we are doing chores it is very stupid.." Said Samui

"Samui you do have a point there, but however that was something happen before I step in and after the 2nd died, and I'm still working to get that out of the ninja system" said 3rd.

"You are the Hokage PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN AND FIX THIS. The Ninja academy should not be run by Civilians it should be run by Shinobi." Said Naruto who wants the hokage to grow a damn spine.

"You are right there Naruto, but I have a Plan to do something about that, don't you worry about it, after all everything are set in motion as we speak" said the 3rd as everyone are wondering what he's talking about then he says. Naruto nods

"Right then, now for your next missions, Team 11, you have five choses, one is walking the dogs of Inuzuka clan, two babysit one of the elder's grandchild again and it's the same one as before" Samui knows why's, "thre-" a Chunin rush in the room with a Sos Scroll in hand as Team 11 are thanking for that cause one of them were about to say something.

"Team 7 has called for backup! It seems that their C rank mission has turned into A and Kakashi requested for backup!" said The Chunin as he reading the scroll, and like that 3rd rubs his goat tie as he looks at team 11, "looks like your going out of the D rank missions hell Team 11, as I send you to help out team 7 which are made up of Kakashi as the Jounin sensei, and his students Sasuke, Sakura and a boy named Sai" said the 3rd.

"Why them?" Asked Naruto who looked he was ready to yell because he knows Sasuke bitched and complained, Samui knows that she's going to hear Sakura how Sasuke is great and Hinata is in the same boat as Samui.

As the Digimons are talking to each other "I wonder why Team 7's mission turn into A?" said B-Agumon as the others wonder the same thing.

As Anko says "we'll take it!", so Team 11 have their first mission to back up team 7, as much they dont like it at all.

—

 ***then everything freeze up in time as me and blaze come out of a bush as I'm covering in cat scratches***

 **D:why did you use me as a shield when that cat coming at you blaze?**

 **P: Cause I can and it is more punishment for not freezing time and I wanted to see the cat cut someone else. I have dealt with that little shit before.**

 **D:*sigh* fair enough, first I get blasted then get scratches, so anyway that's it for now and sorry for making it short cause this story won't have any lemons until i don't know when team 11 are much older aka many chapters later, right blaze?**

 **P: YUP!**

 **D:and not only that, we just get out of the holiday break! So there's might be short chapters from here or there for a bit until the groove is back, now thats out of the way, what will happen next time?**

 **P:*Goes into Naruto's voice* Next time watch as team 11 has to save team 7's asses even if two students are idiots. And a question is when will Samui and Hinata confess. *Returns to normal voice* How was that?**

 **D:*looks at blaze and slaps my hands* wow that was good blaze.**

 **P: Thank you.**

 **D:and to answer that, we will see! Cause that's plot! *i laugh evily***

 **P: *Uses an oar and smacks the back of your head* *SMACK***

 **D:*i'm on the floor and passed out and I'm not going to wake anytime soon***

 **P:Sorry about him he really needs to stop doing an evil laugh. Well Please read review and favor and we will see you later *I open a gateway and drags dealt through it then it closes***

—


	5. Chapter 4

—

 ***we have been in this world for awhile as Blaze sees Dealt playing the newest digimon game for the PS4 as he stands there***

 **D:*playing the digimon game that i have not notice anything at all***

 **P:*I sent out and emp wave turning off the game but not before it paused and saved***

 **D:i-it d-don't autosave…..**

 **P:Who said that I didn't save it remember No matter the item I can control it.**

 **D:I was on a boss fight….**

 **P:Let's finish with this and you can get back to it.**

 **D:sigh, last time, naruto and friends are now ninjas and doing some missions until their get a mission by team 7.**

 **P:Ok now we don't own anything. *The wave happens again and your game is back on and everything was the same but it was still paused***

—

 **Digital Ninja World**

 **Chapter 4**

Apartment of Naruto and his digimons

Naruto along with his digimons are getting things ready like Naruto is putting his clothes as well tools as his digimons well, just packing up food like Digital ramen and meat, and other things he might need.

For BlackAgumon, he's packing up tons of meat, which are big with a bone in the middle of it, as he says "mmm maybe a few more should do" as he goes over to the kitchen part of the Room.

As BlackGabumon is getting First Aid kit since he's the responsible one, "there, now I need get to some reman for the road" says as he goes over to join BlackAgumon to get food, as he kindly responsible.

As for Dourmon is thinking about what should he take with him, "well this tough, since we never went anyway far from the village before" as he looks over to Naruto as he says "yeah but is it great! Now we true ninjas! Going out in the world and take on bad guys and Bad Digimons!" as the other nodding in agreeing.

Samui's place

Samui is packing but she has a little help from her caretaker Mabui as she says "make sure you look your surroundings, and not just watch your back, but also your teammates, Samui" as she placing a shirt in Samui's beg with Samui herself saying "of course Mabui" as Renamon isn't taking since she doesn't need much after all.

As Mabui "oh before you go, make sure to mail your letter to your brother, I'm sure that hothead misses his cool headed sister" say with Samui holds up a letter, "but this might be a last one for awhile since I don't know when I would come back from the mission" Says Samui.

Mabui nods and says "I understand that and maybe you can get closer to your Na~ru~to-kun." as she teases Samui who then blushing badly "w-what are you t-talking about M-mabui!", as Mabui giggles a bit as she doesn't answer to Samui.

As little did the young blond hair knows, that Mabui has heard Samui talk in her sleep about Naruto as do Renamon as the fox like Digimon tries to hold back her laughs.

At Hyuuga Mansion, Hinata's room

Hinata is looking though the things that she would need for her mission as the two Gatomons are doing the same thing, as BlackGatomons gets a mischiefs idea, as she leaves Hinata's rooms with Hinata and Gatomon are wondering what the black fur cat Digimon is doing.

Blackgatomon returns with a sexy bikini, "since we going to a place that's near a river why don't you wear this to gets Naruto attention!"

"W-WHAT A-ARE YOU SAYING!"Yelled Hinata as she blushed with Gatomon yells in anger, "put that thing away! And what are you even thinking BlackGatomon!" as Blackgatomon calmly says with a prankster smirk on her, "well think about it, if Hinata shows off her body to Naruto, maybe he will falls for her" as she giggles a bit.

Hinata is blushing up a huge storm, as Gatomon is has her claws on her nose as she says "you know Hinata won't wear that thing even if it could get the attention of the boy likes" as she still angry toward Blackgatomon.

Her father Hiashi walks in as he sees of what is going on, and he's a bit lost as this happens a lot in this house as he thinking ' _can't tell me it's one of that black fur Digimon again'_ as he sees Hinata blushing badly with the two Gatomons glaring at each other, as he thinking ' _why Hinata has to get that Digimon as her partner?"_ as a human like Digimon with in white long with armor with blond hair and red eyes with a handle of that of a wolf like, as he has a Digital sign of "Light" on it's armor Shoulder, his name Is Lobomon, Hiashi's Digimon, as he says "sigh not again."

"Yes it seems that the black fur ball is pranking Hinata again." says one of the smaller digimons which is a brown bunny with three horns like Digimon name Lopmon as the other smaller digimons nodding to that.

Later into the afternoon

As Team 11 seem in a mix, with Naruto and his Digimon look very excited of heading outside of the village, Samui seems as herself as always but Renamon seems trying hold back his laugh, Hinata who is still blushing because of what happen at home with the two Gatomons seems to be arguing about something.

And Anko has no idea what's going on, "alright Team 11, let's head out!" says the Sensei of Team 11 with her fist up in the air, Naruto and his digimon cheer.

Team 11 begin moving toward to where Team 7, and it takes 2 days but however, since their dont have anyone to hold them so, their start running in good speed between all of them while trying to be careful of not hitting anything.

Naruto starts to smell something and it smells like poison. Naruto makes a stop for everyone and asks "You smell that?" looking toward his digimons as all three of them smell it too, "yeah, and it's coming from over there" says Dourmon as he goes to his left and the same goes for BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon.

And they see the demon brothers tied up, with Team 11 come up with them as Anko checks them, "mmm wait there two are" says Anko with Naruto putting goggles as he gets the info of them in his Digital Bingo.

"There two are the Demon Brothers, they are a pair of Chunin Rouges from Mist village, and their names are Meizu and Gozu, and their weapons of choice are clawed gauntlets covering in poison, while their are fierce but their ain't too bright since they always use sigh puddles" says Naruto as he takes off his goggles as he speaks again, "i'm guessing Team 7's sensei got them, since he's jounin like you Anko-sensei" says Naruto.

Anko nods then goes up to them and sees they are still alive, with Anko says "yeah, he is but he's has this infamous reputation of being oh lets see two hours late, four if he really doesn't want to go anywhere and what's more he always reading a Orange book", "OF course he is a damn pervert." says Samui as she seen those books.

As the Digimon are talking themselves about that, "orange book? Mmm I think I seem someone walking while reading that book" says BlackGabumon as he remembering with BlackAgumon and Dourmon wondering what the books holds as well saying "what kind is it anyway?"

As Renamon says "from what I had gather, it's you dont know about it" as the Blackgatomon is thinking of a prank to pull on Hiashi as she says "oh seems like a good prank to me" as she smirks with Gatomon looking at her, "how are you my twin, I will never know" says Gatomon as she face palms.

Naruto is thinking of pranking KAKASHI to keep the man on his toes as he says "oh more reason to prank Kakashi then" as the Hinata and Samui looks at him, "wait you know him?" question both girls.

"Well I come across on sometime ago before the final day, and I used my goggles on him, but it didn't say much about besides his nicknames and what he did to gain there nicknames" says Naruto as Anko says "there goggies of yours are very useful, but anyway, I will be sending a snake of mine back to village to get there guys but let's go, back on the road team!" as team 11 goes back on the road.

Later, at the The Wave Village

They arrive at Tazuna's house after asking for directions, Anko knocks on the door and waits for anyone to open it, then the door opens and behind it is a woman with long blue-coloured hair She wears a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in colour She also wears a long blue skirt, she's very beautiful, as she is Tsunami, window and simple mom and daughter of Tazuna.

"Yes? C-can I help you?" says Tsunami with her door open slightly as she nervous at first then realize the symbol on their headbands as she says "oh! Your the backup that Kakashi had requested!" as she has the door open wide as she knows that their not here to hurt anyone.

Naruto Has plans for kakashi as he leads over to Hinata as he whispers to her, "is it okay if I borrow your black fur Digimon?" with Hinata is confused about it, But the digimon knows what Naruto is going to do as BlackGatomon gets on Naruto's head, "don't worry, Hinata, I will be back, let's go Naruto" says the Black fur Cat like Digimon as both went outside as Samui says to Hinata, "should we be worried?" as she's bit concern.

As Hinata answers "Yes we should those two together I feel bad for the unlucky soul." as she feels this uneasy sense around her, as They sees a boy that they have never seen and meet before, as his name is Sai, and their could tell that he doesn't have a digimon partner.

"Oh hello, you must be the team that Kakashi-sensei asked for, right?" says Sai as he seems smiling, as Anko sees that it's a fake, "yeah thats right, could you lead us to him? Says Anko, then they hear screams and they see Sasuke his digimon, Sakura and kakashi with his digimon dragged out of the house by a rope which sent them flying into a pool full of NEON pink paint for Sasuke and his digimon, Black paint for Sakura, and red paint for Kakashi and his digimon then it sends them to be written on Sasuke has I AM GAY FOR HUGE PACKAGES ONLY. For Sakura it was I AM AN EMO CROSSDRESSING BOY. For Kakashi it is I AM A PERVERT WHO READS SMUT IN PUBLIC. The kicker is The paint glows in the dark and IT WILL NOT COME OFF WITH WATER they must get what they need to get the paint off from NARUTO. They are now stuck in a tree and they can't get themselves down.

As Kakashi's digimons are a Terriermon and Gaomon, as their covered in paint as Naruto and Blackgatomon are Laughing their guts out.

And the same goes for Black Agumon, BlackGabumon and Dourmon, as Hinata giggles a bit while Samui is thinking ' _where did their get that paint anyway? And how did they do it in such a short time?_ ' is question of how Naruto and BlackGatomon pull it off.

After that

Kakashi as he is covered in paint as he says "thank you and your team for coming Anko" as Anko who trying to keep herself from laughing as she says "n-no p-problem K-Kakashi" as Kakashi, "now then on to business, as you know, we cross paths with Zabuza and others, I fought him and before I could deal with the final blow, a Ninja Hunter shows up and Interfere by throwing needles and hits him on the neck" says Kakashi.

Anko says "that's odd, Ninja hunters don't use Needles to take down their targets" as Team 11 asked "what do you mean Anko-sensei?", as Anko explains "well if you get hit by these needles, don't get me wrong, it hurts like hell but it puts the person into a death like state."

And before their go any further, "before Anko goes on, how does this paint comes off anyway?" says Kakashi as he and his digimon want to get it off, Naruto and his Digimon pick up Kakashi and his digimon and take them to the beach with everyone following and they throw them into the water. SPLASH and when Kakashi and his digimon come out of the water they are paint free. "Your paint comes of with sea water maybe this will teach you to always stay on your toes. Baka and also I have pictures of all of you with the paint on." Says Naruto and the two idiots come out of the water with their paint still on. "Oh and the paint will show up on all of your clothes Until I give you the way to remove the paint." and Kakashi is thinking ' _he is right I let my guard down they could have been enemies under a henge._ '

And before their could go back into the meeting, Sakura "how do I remove this!" says in a angry look on her as Naruto says "oh I'm not telling yet" as he smirks as he walks past her and heads inside.

So like that, the meeting went by, as Kakashi says that he's going to teach team 7 and ask Anko and her team if their had done the tree walking training, which Anko says "yes I did, on the first day which by knowing you, You didn't", so like that Team 7 went do their training as Team 11 look around the village to found any info of the location of this Gato person.

But to their annoyance, they couldn't any but their did say the poor status of the village, and it just makes Naruto and his Digimon angry about this.

So the days went by, as well switching roles of protecting the man named Tazuna, as well protecting the home of Tazuna and his family, and their gotten to them very well, except for Tsunami's son, Inari who just watching them then walks off, until one night during dinner time.

As the boy who's wearing a shirt with a pants with yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals and a hat with blue and white striped hat under, as he looks at his food as he says, "why do you even try?"

"Hmmmmm?" humed Naruto who just switched kakashi's book with a Yaoi book without him knowing as Kakashi had stop reading it for a sec so that he could get a bite.

"What do you just say?" says Naruto as he turns to Inari as the kid says "Why are you even trying to stop gato he will kill you all since he's too strong! Just give up and go back to your easy lives!", and before could say anything.

SLAP!

As a loud slap is heard in the room as Inari got slap by Samui who's looking at him as she says "What makes you think we have an easy lifes! What gives you the right! Your just a civilian while me and my teammates are ninjas, train to kill while knowing that we will die at a young age!"

"And what makes you think that we even have an easy home life.! Me and my Digimons live by ourselves!" as he walks outsides as BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon and Dourmon follows as Anko says "in case you don't get it little punk, Naruto is a orphan, since he lost his mother and father when he just a baby, so If I were you, I would watch what I say" as she gives Inari other slap on his face and walks off.

Kakashi says what they says it true then looks at his book and screams then drops it "MY EYES MY EYES CURSE YOU NARUTO!" yelled Kakashi as he throws away the cursed book.

As Hinata and Samui nods to each other as they go after Naruto with their Digimon follow as Tsunami come up to her son as she says that she's disappointed in him and tells him to go to his room.

Outside, night

Hinata with her gatomons as their Looking for Naruto and the same goes for Samui and Renamon, Samui come up to Hinata says "found anything?" and Hinata shakes her head no, "no not yet" says Hinata as she looking toward Samui as Samui is thinking "where could he be?" as Hinata decide to use her Byakugan to see further than normal.

BOOOOOOOM!

Hinata disable her Byakugan as she and Samui hears it, BOOOOOM!, there it is again, so their follow of the sound.

Naruto and his Digimons are

Naruto along with his digimons which their are in their Champion forms as their tearing down trees, They were roaring in anger, BlackAugramon is right now is Greymon (blue), BlackGabumon is BlackGarurumon and Dourmon is now A massive version of hm with a pair of wings coming out of his back, and much longer claws and darker color, he is Dorugamon.

They are destroying anything in their path, as the others found their path of destruction, so their follow the path until Their Naruto and the others, as Naruto who seem to calm down and the Champion Level Digimons calming down as well, then bright up as their getting smaller until their are in their Rookie level forms again.

"That little shit knows nothing of PAIN he would not last two minutes with my life. I just want to leave my past where it is." says Naruto as his digimons agreeing with him "that's right! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" says BlackAgumon with the other two nodding to that.

"Yeah you are right" says Naruto until he hears, "Naruto! Are you alright?" asks both Hinata and Samui, Naruto just looks to the sky and then says something that shocks them. "Mom, dad if you were alive now what would think of your son?" as both of them are thinking ' _oh Naruto'_ as they are looking at him.

Two days later, Morning

Sasuke and Sakura are launched into tree by a tripwire trap and the PAINT IS STILL ON THEM then the trees bend and then launch them into each other their backs meeting then the hit the earth. Kakashi has become more on his toes with Naruto's traps and Naruto is happy SOMEONE learned to stay on their toes but Sai gets hit with BlackGatomon's pranks.

So after that whole as well getting Sasuke and Sakura out of it, both Teams head out to the bridge since it's nearly completed, as their following Tazuna there.

But then Team 7 quickly notice, that there a mist, heavy mist around the bridge, Then a snap and a scream as a rope is hanging someone upside down from a tree. Then PAINT balloons hit the poor bastard and the paint is the same paint on the UCHIHA.

As Naruto is smirking on that as he says "this is amazing! Our traps BlackGatomon!" as Blackgatomon says "lets see who fell into them" as she starts running there with the trap is not done as the rope pulls the poor bastard off the tree and slams him on the ground and then slams him into the sea then head first into a tree knocking him out.

At the Bridge

Everyone with BlackGatomon laughing her tail off as everyone sees well many bandits being hang upside down and the same goes for many Digimons, Zabuza is on pinned onto the ground while he is covered in neon pink paint and another person wearing a mask aka the Fake Ninja Hunter as this person is pinned to a tree with metal chakra rods and it stops the pinned one from using chakra and gato is hanging on the side of the bridge with nothing on but his tighty whities with the words PATHETIC LOSER and SON OF A WHORE painted on his chest. Pictures of all of them were made.

As Hinata covers her eyes as she doesn't see it at all, as Anko is Laughing "oh this is too good! And you had a hard time with him Kakashi? Naruto who's a newly made Genin took him down with his pranks! Hahaha" says Anko as she laughs even more with tears on her eyes as it too much for her.

As Kakashi feels a bit ashamed and feels that his pride hurts, it hurts bad, as Sasuke along with Impmon and Agunimon aren't pleased since they were looking for a fight after all.

Sakura couldn't believe this as she piss off towards Naruto because he stole Sasuke's glory again.

Zabuza is getting up but not in a pissed off that 'I'm going to murder everything I see' way but more like 'my whole body hurts and I just want to go to bed' look.

Then he feels warm water dumped on him that caused the paint to come off and he hears "You are a shinobi swordsmen and you did not even check the area for traps dude what if they were bombs that could have killed you or the paint had poison? Please take this lesson to heart always expect the unexpected." Said Naruto who was the one who dumped the warm water on him.

With Zabuza says "n-noted, i-if you don't mind, I'm going to pass out, that was a very good trap kid and the impact really did a number on me." as he passed out on the spot.

Everyone don't know what else to do but Get Gato to the Village center and have the people do anything to him, and Zabuza and his student to the hospital so they can be checked out.

On the next day, Naruto tells Sasuke and Sakura of how to remove their paint but they didn't like the answer however, for Sasuke and his digimon, they have to get a duck to piss on them and for Sakura is cat's.

But however, something happens at the Bridge as it all started by a loud boom coming from there.

And only team 11 heard so, their rush over there in a rush.

At the bridge

Team 11 arrived at the bride and right there, their see a big digimon with white fur and a horn on his head, with long tusks and blue eyes, Naruto quickly puts on his goggles to access the Digimon file as he reads it outloud.

"Ikkakumon! A Vaccine Digimon and a Champion level too, his special move Harpoon torpedo could cause massive damage within ranch" says Naruto, the others are shocked an knew they had to do something, Naruto takes off his goggles and says "but what's an Ikkakumon doing here an-" he couldn't finished.

Because Ikkakumon notice them as Hinata says "he noticed us!" as both Cats gets ready to fight, the same goes the others as Naruto says "who will take the lead and we will follow" as all three of his digimon partners ready to fight.

"I'll take lead" says Samui as Naruto and Hinata gets behind her, with the Digimons beside them, like a formation, with Samui says "Naruto, you and your digimons get his left, Hinata you and the cats get his left, Me and Renamon has his front! Lets go!" as all of them nods and do as Samui says.

Battle Theme starts-United We Stand Divided we fall composed by Two Steps from Hell

"Digivolve them Naruto!" yelled Samui! As Renamon unleashed a Barrage of "Diamond Storm!" onto Ikkakumon's face as he hitting with his eyes closed.

"Right!" said Naruto as three Digital Rings forms on his arm, as BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon and Dourmon hand up their hands/claws, Naruto hi-fives them, as all three of them being to bright in light.

Ikkakumon while getting his face blasted by Renamon's attack, he turn his head side to see them Digivolving, and was about to do something but then, "LIGHTING PAW!" yelled both Gatos as their leap into the air and strikes on Ikkakumon's side which makes him lost his balance abit.

Naruto throws smoke bombs as it covering Ikkakumon's sight as he can't see a tight as he hears.

"BlackAgumon Digivolve TO!"

"BlackGabumon Digivolve TO!"

"Dourmon Digivolve TO!"

As a smoke fades away from Ikkakumon's face, but Samui and Hinata aren't allowing it as their take out their Kunais and throws them at Ikkakumon.

Which this really annoys Ikkakumon, as he uses his move, which he fires a donze horns which reveal to be missiles as there missiles hits everything around, even the water, as everyone are doding them as fast as their can.

Finally,

"Greymon!" yelled now Greymon (blue) as he roars out his battle cry.

"BlackGarurumon!" as he howls that he's ready to fight as he shows his fangs.

"Dourgamon!" as he just growls as he wants to take down Ikkakumon right now.

Three Champion level Digimons against one as Ikkakumon doesn't seem to be backing down, Instead he's more fierce looking in his face.

As Naruto jumps onto Greymon's head with a Kunai in hand, "come get us you overgrown fur ball!" says Naruto, ' _man Naruto-kun looks really cool'_ says Samui in her thoughts as she is blushing. Plus she is thinking some naughty thoughts and they are not thoughts of sex.

Which she quickly shakes it off as it's isn't time to think about such things, as Hinata with the help of Gatomon and BlackGatomon, they attack one of Ikkakumon's four legs, his front right which he looks away from the three.

The trio sees this as a chance and takers onto the Ikkakumon with Greymon roars out "Flame Breath!" and breaths a stream of fire toward Ikkakumon's face as it turns him greatly.

Naruto jumps off Greymon's head and places tags onto Ikkakumon's body until there's about 15 of them, "Hinata! Samui! Throws all the tags you girls have!" yelled Naruto.

And They do it which there the same amount of what Naruto has, as BlackGarurumon seems them he lets the other two to get back off as he howls out "Fox Fire!" as he breathes out a intense blue flames.

Then, everything, even time itself starts moving slow, then they go off by the moment when the blue flames touch the tags in air and go BOOM!

A missive explosion eruptions on the Bridge, and it was so loud too, that everyone with miles could hear it, as Naruto, Samui And hinata along with the digimons withstand it.

As the smoke fades away, Ikkakumon is very Crispy, so bad, that he's begin to turning into bits of Digital data, and heads off into the air but what's more their not notice the damaged that wasn't just made by Ikkakumon, but during the battle as well.

And so, Team 11 won their first Battle.

Theme song over

All of them sighs out then heard, "MY BRIDGE!" a voice behind, as their know that there's a lot of explaining to do.

But for Team 11, the Future is seem bright as what will it bring for our young Ninjas? For now, they will have to repair the damage on the bridge, with Team 7 help of course Or leave it all to team 7 this was their mission and team 11 was the backup so Good luck team 7.

One month later

Konoha

As Team 11 going to their meeting Spot, which is the same one as always as their seem their Sensei Anko eating her precious, and what's more it's been a month since their help out Team 7 with their mission at Wave.

And during the month ninja and clans Now have to be on their toes more cause after Sarutobi read about the prank traps he asked Naruto to help and he told his ninja but he could not say when they will happen.

And there's been missions, mostly D ranks, and as well training, and what's more, Team 11 seem to be growing not only in strength but their bonds also, and what's more, they have become the great Genin Team in the whole Village, with Team Guy behind them, even though Naruto and Samui don't know who they are, while Hinata does, and what's more, it seems that team 7 are the deadlast best team.

Which Naruto is thinking that, Sasuke is going to do all the work with Sakura doing nothing but cheering on her beloved, and he doesn't know what Sai does, he didn't get the chance to talk to him, but that's because the guy seems odd to Naruto.

And what's more, Naruto has new clothes, thanks the help of Samui and Hinata which little did he know, both girls gives the shop owners the look of death on them since their didn't want to spell to him.

He got a jacket like Ibiki's whom he meet though Anko, but he has a hood on it and it is up with a muscle shirt plus he can have it hanging from his shoulders which he does and he has fingerless gloves, and he likes his new look and so does his Digimon partners.

And Naruto isn't only the one that got new clothes, Cause Samui also got new clothes, as she said that it was time for a new change, so she gotten a short dark grey jacket with a black shirt under it with a mesh shirt under it, and the Jacket is custom made, because it has symbols of Konoha and Kumo on the steeves, a Battle Skirt with shorts under it.

Hinata is the only didn't since she already did months ago, and because of it, which little did the girls of Team 11 know, there's a magazine about them, which about being the two hottest girls for this year of rookies, With Samui in First and Hinata in second but their dont know nothing about it, but their digimons do.

Lets just say they hope Naruto makes a move soon.

Meanwhile at Sakura's home

As Sakura is reading a Magazine as she getting to head out to see her beloved Sasuke, and she would have a great day until she reads a certain page.

This page shows the team ranking and her team is dead last (even though Team 7 is 3rd best) with Naruto-bakas team is the top team as their comments says them being the more reliable team of Genins, or the Nicest and bestest team, and so on.

"WHAT! NARUTO-BAKA'S TEAM IS THE BEST! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! THERE MUST TO BE A MISTAKE!" as she going to make a complaint about this, as she no wonder what's to read it anymore, as she read the titles of the top beauties of this years Rookies

"Oh thats nice, with my looks I'm sure that I'm at the very top" says Sakura as she look and sees Samui being number one and Hinata being number two.

As she sees photo of them being what their doing when these photos were taken which are Samui is walking with Renamon and Hinata is sitting down with her Gatomon and BlackGatomon, as she sees her number being dead last, to top it off, Ino is number four and tenten is number 3 for the 2nd time in a row.

"T-this c-can't be! T-there's no way! I-i'm the prettiest in our class! A-and w-when did Miss shy Girl Hinata get a body like that!" says Sakura as her world is crashing down, but there's one for sure that would cheer her up, "if there one for the girls, there must be one for the boys! I'm sure Sasuke has to number one." she turns to that page and to her horror the number 1 is NARUTO UZUMAKI in his new clothes which makes him look mysterious yet deadly and what is worse SASUKE UCHIHA IS IN LAST PLACE.

Sakura just couldn't take it anymore as she drops it then she falls backward hard. She is not found until three hours later until her sweet and kind mother finds her. Mebuki sees the magazine and sees why she fainted but when she sees naruto's rank she thinks 'I am happy for Naruto he has had too much shit given to him'

She supports Naruto and the revamping idea for the ninja academy.

Back with Team 11

Naruto, Samui and Hinata sits down to face Anko while the Digimons are ordering some food themselves as the meeting starts which is something their not expecting for.

"Hey gang, how are you three doing?" says Anko as she knows how popular these three have become and they don't even know, "been doing good, But I have notice there's alot well whispers around the village lately, and I have no idea why" says Naruto as Samui and Hinata says the same thing.

"Well take a look at this magazine and you will see why." Said anko as she hands the team the magazine, Naruto takes it and opens it with Samui and Hinata are Looking over to his shoulders as Naruto turning the pages nice and slow.

While Anko is thinking with a Dango in her mouth ' _oh it's going to be funny when their found just how popularity they had become! Oh I should have bring my karma with me'_ as Naruto keeps turning the pages until he get onto the Team Ranking Page.

The team is reading what people have said about them, which bring a big smile to their faces as Anko says "oh there's more" as she is waiting for it.

Naruto is confused about it as he turns the page and sees the top beauties of this years Rookies page, and right there, Samui and Hinata are shock as their takes it away from Naruto's hands with them yelling out "WE'RE AT THE TOP?!"

As Samuis what their say about her, "Samui is a beautiful hard working kunichi who works well with her team and has found people who like her for who she is and not just by how she looks, even though she came from Kumo but she found herself right at home in Konoha"

And Hinata looks at her with a blush since she never thought this would happen to her, "Hinata has come out of her shell with her friends by her side, she shows us all that she could get the job done, this Hyuuga isn't afraid to show the world what she could do"

As both girls are thinking the same thing which is that, their had come a long way, but then for laughs their look at Sakura's as it says about her.

"Sakura Is the deadlast that does not really surprise me listen to this. Sakura haruno is a very loud and arrogant little girl who only cares about how she looks and will put down others to make herself feel better about herself, by my own personal opinion, I think she should quit as a Ninja" as both Samui and Hinata reading it.

Anko who just couldn't hold it anymore as she starts laughing her guts out, "n-now t-turn the next one! Oh god my gut!" says Anko as she laughing.

Naruto is confused about this as Samui and Hinata turn the page to see, Naruto being the top handsome boy genins of the rookies, as it says about Naruto.

"Naruto has had a hard childhood but with his friends it has turned around and he has a great team and he keeps the shinobi and kunoichi on their toes with his pranks with the true saying of "Expect the unexpected" and the defences have strengthened, in all and all, this underdog has come a long way, and his future seems very bright"

Samui and Hinata are shock about this then show it to Naruto since he wants to know after all, and once he read it, and he couldn't believe it.

As Anko who just laughing more and more that she couldn't take it any more as she on the ground as she saying "oh I can't stop! My sides hurts but it's too funny! You guys just found out that you the most popular groups in the whole village! Hahahaha! And you didn't realize it!" as she laughing more.

After awhile of them watching Anko laughing herself into near death, until finally she stops and gets up and sits as she wipes the tears off her eyes while letting out sighs of relief as she "w well anything, since you three now know, now I will have a mission from the company that releases that Magazine, it's a C rank and the payment is really big but however, their reaqusting you three only, and I'm not sure if you guys would do it cause there something you guys may want to know" Says Anko.

"What?" They asked "They want to take pictures of you." says Anko as their thinking thats not so bad then Anko add in, "in your swimwear for their summer edition" when she said that. "Fine but under one condition" said Naruto as Samui and Hinata nodding to that.

Anko says "it's not really up to me, but I will relay the message, what is it?" as she taking a mental note of this one condition, "My teammates and I do the pictures together" says Naruto as Anko blinks "oh alright, I will let them know, and also we will heading there tomorrow, and no you don't have to bring your own swimsuits, so use this day to relax, laters!" says Anko as she vanishes in leaves, Naruto is looking at his team and they stare at him as the Digimons are eating their orders as they don't know what just happen.

Later, at Samui's home

After talking about it with her team, Samui along with Renamon as she says "we're home Mabui!" as she takes off her shandles as she wears, "welcome back! And no mission today Samui?" says Mabui who come out of the kitchen as she was making Lunch.

"Have you seen the new magazine?" Asked Samui with Renamon goes upstairs as she going to pack things fo Samui for tomorrow, as Mabui shakes her head no, "no I haven't gotten the chance, why do you ask?" Mabui questioned.

"Well your in for a big surprise Mabui" says Samui as she sees a copy of it on the small table and grabs it, then walks up to Mabui.

Hyuuga mansion

Hinata is blushing is because her little sister, Hanabi is asking lots of questions toward her big sister, "so how's like it to be one of the most popular girl of your class Nee-chan?" says a young girl who's about 3 years younger.

As Hinata "I don't know! I didn't know until My sensei told me!" says as she blushing more as she never thought that she would be this popular!

Lobomon hears them as he says "I wonder what Hiashi thinks about this?" as he standing against a wooden pole with his arms cross.

"I would say that I am proud of her, my old friend" says Hiashi as he come up besides Lobomon as Hanabi is teasing Hinata about it as asking about a boy that she likes.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto is pinning a piece of the Magazine of him onto the wall as he looks at it then he says, "HA! Suck it Sasuke! I'm at the top!, while you are what? 5th place hahahah! Oh man, that felt so good! But I shouldn't let it get to my head" says naruto as his Digimon are making lunch as their looking at him, "hey Naruto, lunch is ready! Come on before we eat it all" says BlackAgumon as he and the others getting their share.

"OH HELL NO YOU WON'T!" says Naruto as he goes over to them to get his share before his digimon partners finished it all.

The Next day, at the Shinobi Now the Magazine Company

Photo Studio

Team 11 are looking around themself as their see many both human and Digimon getting things ready, as the person in change comes up to them as he says "oh! Team 11's Naruto, Samui and Hinata! Thank you for coming! We very happy when we found out that you accept our mission request!"

"Sure but the condition?" says Naruto as the person who is in fact a Jounin with a camera in hand, "yes we have heard, and we gladly accept it!" says the man with a smile as he says "now, my assistant will show you to the changing rooms as well a rolls of swimsuits for you all to pick" says the Jounin cameraman, And they go into their changing rooms.

But before their go in, their looking at the selection of swimsuits as their thinking which one should do, with Naruto looking though the boys while Samui and Hinata doing the same with the girls.

A bit later, Naruto is first to walk out of the changing room as he wearing no shirt and only a swim trunks as it black with a orange flame on the left, and it seems that Naruto is quite muscled for his age, he gains there muscle from a lot of training.

He sees Sasuke and Sakura complaining about their rankings as the person is a woman as she dealing with seems very annoyed of them, until she had enough and calls for guards to take them away and make sure to that their don't get back in.

Naruto is laughing a bit as he thinks about his digimons and wondering how their doing by themselves with Samui's and Hinata's.

Meanwhile

The Digimons at the Park and enjoying themselves as BlackGabumon says "I wonder how their are doing?" with other Digimons with Gatomon says "i'm sure their fine but I'm kinda worried about hinata though, cause well" Blackgatomon cuts, "what my white fur counterpart is saying to say, Hinata might be wearing sexy bikini that would give Naruto have a nosebleed!" as she giggles a bit.

"I think it might be Samui's that does it." says Renamon then her and BlackGatomon make a bet who would give Naruto upon seeing one of them in a swimwear.

Back at the Photo Studio

Naruto is ready and set, so now he's just waiting for his teammates to come out until he hears both of them "we ready", as Naruto turns to them as he says "good, let's finish this up a-" he starts blushing as he see of what both of them wearing.

Hinata was about make him blush but with Samui steam came out his ears and a bit of blood out the nose, as Hinata is wearing a one piece bikini as it lavender color as it covers her her chest to her lower half but it still makes her look sexy while Samui has two piece with flowers on the bikini and it makes her look like a supermodel.

As he quickly wipes off the blood as he turns away from while blushing badly, but too late as both of them notice and giggles a bit.

Like that, Team 11 went through the Photo which first their do abit solo takes than Team 11 or Duos, this least though for about hours until around Four at clock.

And since their did such a good job, the The Shinobi Now the Magazine Company even let them keep what they pick, so now Team 11 walking through the park.

As Naruto is blinking as he trying to readjust his eyes, "damn there were a lot of flashes, I don't think I want to go though it again but I did had a good time though" says Naruto as his eyes finally get back to normal, Samui and Hinata just smile as Hinata decides to say something.

"Naruto-kun, Can I tell you something?" says Hinata who stops walking with Naruto and Samui also stop, and they look at her then Samui says "I also have something to tell you Naruto-kun." as she gets next to Hinata as Naruto is confused about this.

"Um, okay, what do you girls want to tell me?" says the lone male of Team 11, as hinata says with a blush "Naruto-kun I love you! I love you because your hardworking, kind and strong as well never giving up no matter what!" and Naruto is lost about it as Samui "I love you as well Naruto-kun you have been kind to me you see me for who I, you don't judge me unlike those horny boys of ours!" says Samui as she too is blushing.

And Naruto doesn't know what to say about this as he never expected this to happen at all, Hinata then kisses then after a few minutes she moves away and samui kisses him.

As naruto has steam coming out of his ears, as Naruto finally speck which are, "Well I-I have also come t-t l-love y-you a-as w-well" says Naruto as he blushing as both girls hugs and kisses him once again.

While not far from them, is Team 11's digimons as their sees them with a smile on them.

—

 ***everything gets freeze in time***

 **D:*me and blaze jumps out the tree* well that was lovely, don't you agree blaze?**

 **P: I have to agree.**

 **D:so what's next blaze? Since you are holding my list after all.**

 **P:*pulls out a list* milk eggs…. Whoops wrong list. *put that one away and found your list.* ok next is naruto's highschool life.**

 **D:nice, alright and also look over there *points at sasuke and sakura as their frozen as their look very pissed off***

 **P:Oh boy i have an idea the paint is still on them right?**

 **D:*looks at them* no, i think their took it off somehow,**

 **what do you have in mind blaze?**

 **P:*Walks up and removes the genjutsu and the paint is back and i start painting on their faces and made them look like clowns and took their weapons and replaced them with balloon animals.* TADA**

 **D:*blaze notice that i'm gone***

 **P:THE HELL…. Fine *change it and make them look like pandas the balloon animals stay.***

 **D:*i come back with bowls of ramens* sorry about that *gives you one* anyway let's go, *starts eating mine***

 **P:*eats a bowl then grabs a cat and pisses on sakura and in her mouth by mistake. Then drops the cat and goes back to eating***

 **D:*still eating the ramen* normally, that would make anyone not want to eat but I'm fine with it, anyway time to hit the road.**

 **P:*Gateway appears and opens Blazes walks in first* the closer**

 **D:alright, so what do you guys think of this chapter? Favorite it if you are new here, leave your reviews but flames are no longer welcome! And also leave ideas for who gets which digimons as well wild ones, see ya at Naruto's Highschool life! *walks in the gateway***

 ***the gateway closes and vanishes***

—


	6. Chapter 5

—

 ***as the gateway opens it as the helicarrier come out of it***

 ***The flying dock and ship appear but turns invisible to those below***

 **D:*looking down from way up high as he sees flying digimons passing by* mmm, we are really high up.**

 **P:Yes we are. *Still working on the Gauntlets***

 **D:still on theres? And also, last time!**

 **P:Team 11 helped out the idiots of team 7 and team 11 are very popular. Also Team 11 had a photoshoot where Naruto had an interesting experience of a blush then steam out of his ears and a little bloody nose.**

 **D:and both Samui and Hinata confess their feelings to him, if I remember right, it's been awhile since we last there.**

 **P: YUP YOU ARE RIGHT. Now the bet?**

 **D:Bet? What Bet?**

 **P: Between Samui's digimon and Hinata's prankster Digimon. Who for the life of me I can't remember their names. Remember?**

 **D:ohhhh, okay mmm that would be a tough, and you mean Renamon and Blackgatomon.**

 **P:Yeah them.**

 **D:now to do the disclaimer, we don't own Naruto and Digimon, and i will be heading down now *I fall of the helicarrier***

 **P:TAKE A PARACHUTE!**

 **One of the Crewman:um he didn't take it sir.**

 **P:Oh well His funeral. *Releases my wings and I fly down.***

—

 **Digital Ninja World  
**

 **Chapter 5**

As the sun was starting to set and the night was ready to come out, and it would been a peaceful nig-. But Sakura just had to ruin it with a scream.

It was so loud that, animals and Digimons had to run away from it, as Team 11 along with everyone near are wondering what was that about. Then Samui's Digimon Renamon asks a question to Naruto. "So which of the girls gave you a nosebleed seeing them in swimsuits?"

As Naruto blushing badly as he doesn't say anything at all about that, as Samui and Hinata giggles upon that, But he uses his eyes to answer by flickering to Samui.

As BlackGatomon curses "damn it! I lost!" as she was hoping Hinata would make Naruto had a nosebleed but then, she felt something behind and the same goes for Renamon, as their hear, "so would you two kindly explain?" says both girls as their have some kind of aura.

The digimons and Naruto are sweating in fear and Naruto says "I have nothing to do with this." while making a mental note of never angering them at all, as Samui and Hinata pinching their Digimon's cheeks to the very limit.

Naruto is backing away a bit to stay out of grabbing range as well his digimon partners and Gatomon.

But Naruto stops as he hears someone behind, he turns as he sees Sakura running as she running home with tears falling down as she yells out "I HAVE PISSED ON BY A CAT AND SOME OF IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!" as she is just pushing everyone in front of her along with digimons, that until she bumps into, as huge four legged digimon with grey skin with black armor on it as it has a huge simple horn, this Digimon is name is Monochromon, and he had a really bad day.

Because, he lost his Partner somewhere in the crowd, which was hours ago, and he's hungry, Then someone just ran into him and that person smells like cat piss, and that just hits his very limit, so he uses his Slamming Attack and sends the person that smells like cat piss across the Konoha, as she lands on Inuzuka's Dog Kennels and it's full as a pair of Inuzuka members were about to clean it too as they see the pink hair girl in it.

Once Monochromon did that, as he is about to go on a rampage but Naruto along BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, Dorumon and Gatomon come up to him and try to calm him down.

"What is wrong?" Asks Naruto as Monochromon finally calms then falls on the ground as he says "i'm lost, i'm Hungry and I just want to go home" as he as a bit of tears.

"We can help you find your partner." Said Naruto as Monochromon looks at Naruto as he sniffs a bit as he says to him of what his Partner looks like.

Like that, Naruto and others expect for Hinata, Samui and BlackGatomon and Renamon, start looking for Monochromon partner, it took awhile.

Until they arrived at the Shopping District as Gatomon hears a voice of a girl yelling out Monochromon's name, meaning she might be Monochromon's partner, so Gatomon leads them toward the girl, She sees them approaching and she runs to them as she just run Naruto and the Digimons, as she just hugs Monochromon as she just crying as she tells him just how worry she was and Monochromon starts crying as well.

Naruto and the others smile then the girl turns to them and thanks them, like that, both went home as Naruto says "I never thought I would see a big Digimon like him well you know" as BlackGubamon says with his head slightly to the right "that he's a big softie?"

"Maybe he missed his partner so many times" say BlackAgumon as he has his head slightly to the left.

As Dorumon "I will go with BlackGabumon, he's a softie" as Gatomon sighs as all of them see Hinata, Samui along with Black Gatomon and Renamon with their cheeks very swollen in pain, And they are pulling them by their ears.

After that, Team 11 went their own way home but not before getting Dinner of course, as Naruto tells Hinata and Samui of what he and the others did while their were punishing BlackGatomon and Renamon.

The next day

It's a wonderful day for the village of Konoha, the birds and Digimon bird like are chirping, People and Digimons going on their business, all and all, it's a norm-.

"RUN THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR FANBOYS AND FANGIRLS TEAM 11!"Shouted Naruto as he and his team were zooming past people and three poor or not so poor souls were trampled.

The reason they were trampled is they were roadblocks that did not work. The first was Kiba who was walking his dog since it's a his day off, and before anything could happen, Team 11 spin them so far that Kiba gets tied up to the dog leash as the dog is spared as he 20 miles away from him as a massive group of fans of boys and girls with Kiba seeing this as he turns very pale as he gets stomped on like a herd running through a field and stomping everything in sight.

The second victim is Sasuke, as Sasuke is looking for Kakashi for training along with his two digimons Partner, he notice Team 11 running with Impmon asking "what the hack are their running for?"

Then they are trampled by the fanboys and fangirls that are chasing team 11. "Oh so that is why." Said Impmon who is in a ton of pain.

The next victim was to busy smoking trying to hit on Kurenai to notice.

As The massive group of fans looking around as a girl says "where's Naruto-kun! I have to make him my boyfriend!" "No Naruto-kun will be my boyfriend!" Shouted another as they were all standing on a man named Asuma as he can't breathe since both of them are standing on his lungs after all, as a boy says "no he will be mine!"

As other two boys who are argument, about who is more beautiful/who has a better figure but question is why are their doing that, Team 11 is still running like bats out of hell as they passed the Hyuuga compound. They hear "QUICKLY THIS WAY!"

They turn to see Lobomon and the Hyuuga guards motioning to the compound doors "INTO THE COMPOUND QUICKLY!"

Team 11 Listened and ran into the Hyuuga compound. Haishi is standing there talking to the guards telling them to keep an eye out.

"Alright, what is going on?" says Hiashi as he comes up to Team 11 as Naruto says while taking deep breaths, "c-crazed fans coming after us, wanting to us to become whatever their were saying, I didn't catch anything of what they said, all I heard was crazy talk", with Samui and Hinata nodding to that as their running steps from outside of the door of the compound as voices from the fans as their calling out Naruto, Hinata and Samui.

As Lobomon says "sigh, no matter what generation it is, theres always be fangirls and fanboys" as he just sighs as he looks down slightly with he shaking his head lightly.

"I agree old friend and I believe this is one place they are safe the other is the red light district Naruto lives there and rumor has it they look out for each other." said Hiashi as Naruto nods that as it's the truth. Hell Naruto sees a Madame of a brothel and the girls of the brothels as older sisters

Then their hear, "father! What's going on! I heard people yelling!" a little girl who looks like Hinata but younger and with brown hair, as she wearing her training gear as she holding her Digimon and to Naruto and Samui, it's a brown version of one of Kakashi's digimons but brown and three horns, her name is Lopmon as she walking up to them.

As Hinata says "don't worry about them Hanabi! T-they just very troubled people" as she looks at her teammate and their digimons, "everyone this is my little Hanabi and her Digimon Lopmon" as she introducing Hanabi to her team.

"Hinata she does look like you." Said Naruto who is still panting as Hinata says "well we all do look familiar since it is one of our clan trait after all, or that we take after our father" as Hanabi looks at Samui and Naruto as she says to Samui "wow, you have huge boobs."

"She is very blunt." Deadpanned Samui as Hanabi says "oh you must Hinata's mega crush!" as Hinata says "well she is kid after all, since their all blunt" as she sweat drops as she isn't overaction or blushing on a overload which is a surprised to both Hanabi and Hiashi, Hinata explains that both confessed to Naruto and he confessed back.

Hanabi says "so would that mean your my brother in law now?" as she bluntly says it, as Hiashi is thinking that he should really give Hanabi a talk about that as well her being so bluntful, Naruto just deadpans and says "That will not happen until latter and that is a long time away."

As Hanabi "I don't get it but alright, anyway, me and Lopmon have plans to do!" as Lopmon says "it's for a party!", like that both of them went off, as Hiashi says "I don't know if I should worry about her, anyway you three can stay here for a time being, until it's clear to go" as he walks away, But he hears "Thank you so much." from team 11.

Team 11 stayed for awhile,as their do their talk for abit or would have until, Hinata cousin walks up to them but he just walks passed them without any care of whatsoever as a humanoid Lion man walks behind Hinata's cousin who's name is Neji as he has brown pants with a blade on the back of it, This is Leomon, Neji's Digimon partner.

As a guy who's wearing green spandex with bandages on his arms and orange leg warmers, and has a red cloth headband around his wrist, and next to him is what seems to be a white armor little Digimon with a red coat.

And both of them as the girl stops them, "no, you don't! Just do it normal!" as the girl as she wearing a pink shirt with two buns hairstyle, as both says "but Tenten!"

"No buts misters!" shouted Tenten as the two drop their heads as their say "yes ma'am" as Hinata says "this is my cousin's Teammates, Rock Lee and his Digimon Hackmon, and this is Tenten" with Tenten saying 'nice to meet you.'

"Ok but warning I would not go out there." Said Naruto as Tenten says "what do you mean? There's no one out there" this confused team 11, so their go check it out, once their at the enterous, Naruto opens it slightly and sees that there's indeed no one besides a few villager as their going on their own things as well digimons.

Naruto moves away and tells them what happened earlier with the fanboys and fangirls.

As Tenten says "it's seem that it's clear now, so why not head out and meet up with your sensei, i'm sure you guys are late" as Team 11 agrees to that and heads out.

As their making their to the meeting spot, Hinata along with the two Gatos telling the others about Neji and how much of a dick and asshole he is as well always using 'Fate' for everything ever since his father had passed away, When they got there Anko was waiting with a frown.

So their explain of what happen with the rabid fan boys and girls while they chased after them until they get inside of the Hyuuga compound, as Anko sighs as she says that next time, to hide away from said Fanboys and Fangirls, to stay in the shadows, Then Naruto has an evil plan tells the whole team and they are in agreement.

Sometime later

As Neji, Hinata's cousin, walks out of the Compound with Leomon walking behind him, with his teammates following behind, The next thing he knows is a smokes screen hits. In the confusion A seal is slapped on him as to him, he just felt a slap on his back.

As Leomon uses his Move, the King of Beast King, to clear the smoke as both see that there's nothing else, as Neji say "how odd, who would goes that for far to just slap my back, if fate has it, I will fine who di-" Then the next they know is team 11's fanboys and fangirls Appear as their see, Naruto, Hinata or Samui as what all of them don't know, that the Seal housing a Genjutsu with the help of Anko, the fans of Naruto, Hinata and Samui see whoever when their set their sights on Neji.

"THERE IS NARUTO-KUN PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!" said the fangirls as their have hearts in their eyes as well a couple of boys.

"SAMUI-CHAN/HINATA-CHAN BE MY GIRL!" said the fanboys as well a few girls who like girls, as Neji is confused beyond belief as Leomon "Neji I don't know what they see, but I think it's best to run now" say, when Leomon said, the group just bulk it, Neji is starting to get scared at seeing so many of them and he takes what Leomon said to heart and starts running, with the fans coming after him, leaving Leomon by himself as he lets out a sigh, as he heads back to the compound.

As Neji is running across the village, even though he could have head to the Hyua compound but it didn't come to him, as Lee Hackmon and Tenten heading to meet up with their sensei, they see Neji running pass him follow by the group of fans. They hear the fans shouting Naruto's, Hinata's and Samui's Names as all three of them look very lost and confused.

Time skip a hour later

With Team 11

Team 11 have a new mission, an C Rank Mission, and it's about to track down Wild Digimons that been stealing or attacking merchants, and found out why.

So team 11 goes and does their job by following the prints that left before by the wild Digimons with Anko leading them, with the Digimons helps as their sense the wild ones, Anko was leading the team wondering what kind of digimons are doing this.

And for some reason to Anko, the footprints look very familiar, like one of Digimons of her students has as a partner with,she ask for that later.

As their hear something, Anko gives them the sign of be quite and don't make any sound at all until she has her say so.

As their moving in quite, as well staying in the shadows, as their getting closer and closer as their hear now voices, as their get in the brushes, once their near enough, and see that the group of wild digimons are.

A Huge dino like Digimons with yellow skin, green eyes and white claws, as Anko say in her thoughts ' _that's why their footprints look so familiar! Because their are agumon's!'_

The team is shocked as BlackGabumon and Dorumon saying 'oh no" very quite as BlackAgumon gets a frozen look on him, as Naruto notice as he knows that his Digimons had a lead a different life before their meet each other, he was once the leader of them? Or something he doesn't know as BlackAgumon just walks away from there.

Naruto along with BlackGabumon and Dorumon follow after him as the others does the same, they made it to the clearing and Naruto asks "What's wrong." as BlackAgumon sighs as BlackGabumon come in front of Naruto and rest of team 11, "he doesn't want to talk about it Naruto, we shou-" gets cut off by BlackAgumon "it's alright, I always knew this day would come, sigh you see" as BlackAgumon explains the life he had before, before he had Meet Naruto, hack even before meeting both BlackGabumon and Dorumon, that he used to lead group of Agumon's.

How he and other Agumon's used to just be bullies and beat up whoever, take whatever their want as well claiming territory and so on, then they were beaten by an Agumon wearing red bands on his arms and had challenge BlackAgumon for the role of leader, which everyone had already know or guess, that BlackAgumon had lost and was exiled out of the group.

Blackagumon felt betrayed on that day, once he telling his story from his past, Naruto gives him a hug and says "how about we go kick this Agumon's ass for revenge!", like that only Naruto and BlackAgumon as the others stay behind with Hinata saying "is it really alright to let them go like that?"

"Let's show these idiots they were wrong" says Samui but Anko stops them by saying, "no this is something only there two have to", after she said that, both Hinata and Samui are bit confused, "It is a challenge of leadership?" say both, as Anko says "no, it's something that man is gotta do what man had to." (leave reviews if it doesn't seem right)

Once Naruto and BlackAgumon make their way back to the group of Agumon's as BlackAgumon say to get their attention, "HEY! Guess who's back with a Vengeance!" as he makes a fist with his claws and Naruto does the same, "Oh look who it is." as a Agumon who seems a bit bigger than the other Agumon and he's had a red bands on his arms as he half smirk as the other Agumon move away.

As each of them say, "old boss is back!" as other things, like why is BlackAgumon is with a human and so on, as the red arm bands Agumon say "what are you doing here weakling? Oh don't tell me after so long, you decide to take back the leadership? Huh, that's laughable"

"NO I am here to stop you all' says BlackAgumon, "after getting exiled or kicked out, I not only I had gotten stronger, but I had gained knowledge of true friends, kindness, loyalty! And finally courage! Courage to move on and get stronger!" say again BlackAgumon, "And all of you have been doing the same since he had leave" says Naruto as the other agumon rubs their arms as their thinking that this blonde hair naruto is right, as The red band Agumon "so what? We just doing it because it's fun! After all only the strong survive" said as flames coming out of his mouth, "No you're not strong you are weak as bullies always are because they pick on little Digimons who can't defend themselves" says Samui with Renamon coming up behind Naruto as Hinata and the Gatos do the same while both BlackGabumon and Dorumon had try stop them failed.

The other Agumon are seeing their old leader having good friends, true good friends as on Naruto's wrist, a Ring of Data appeared as BlackAgumon "and what's more, back then, there was something I couldn't do, but now, I can! Naruto!" said as he shout out Naruto's name as Naruto yells out "got it! Time to Digivolve!"

As a flash of light as it blinks all the Agumons, once it faded away, All the Agumons, even the Leader Agumon sees that BlackAgumon is no longer there, but instead, BlackGreymon, he lets out a roar, as all but one is awe, that their old boss had gain the power of Digivolution, as the red band Agumon is shock that weak Agumon could Digivolved, and that shouldn't be, cause only the strong should gain the power of Digivolution, not the weak, but he could not digivolve, "I bet you didn't get any stronger! Cause you were weak then! Your weak now! PepperFire!" says the red band Agumon as he fires his PepperFire at Greymon which did nothing to him, "Try this on for size" say BlackGreymon as he uses his own attack "Flame Breath!" as he lets out a bigger flames onto the red band Agumon.

As he covered in black smog, and he falls down after letting out smoke from his mouth, like that The Red Band Agumon is down for the count, as BlackGreymon stand as the victor, He looks toward the group of agumon's as he say "go, this gang of Agumon is ove-"

As the agumons are telling him, he should come back and be their leader and run differently, as BlackGreymon shakes as he should known that they would try do this.

While that is going on, a Snake, but not just any snake, this Snake is pale white as it making its way toward the Red band Agumon then it bites him.

The snake injecting The Agumon with something, but not with venom, oddly enough, rather something cause The Red Band Agumon opens his eyes as it has a purple glow as he gets up with him saying with the snake moving away, "NOW THIS IS POWER" as there a dark aura on him and everyone to him as their notice the dark aura on him.

As the red band Agumon is laughing evli like as he says "that was chap shoot weaking! Now face true power!" as his voice sounds very different as he says "DARK DIGIVOLVE!" with dark data covering him up.

Digivolution sequence begin

Agumon starts tearing apart into dark data as a sphere lands him with a image that seems like BlackGreymon but with normal colors and blades like on his shoulder and much stronger looking

"Agumon, Dark Digivolve to!" says Agumon as the sphere gets enlarge then starts breaking as arms break out of it, follow by a head as it lets a roar and a tail as the whole sphere breaks apart completely.

Revealing, "GEOGREYMON!", GeoGreymon but with purple glow in his eyes as he has the red bands on his hands, as he lets out a Roar once again.

Dark Digivolution Sequence over

The team is thinking 'Shit', as Anko says "great! Just Great! It's a Geogreymon! A alt version of Greymon like like BlackGreymon here! But there's something different about it? Oh right" Team 11's sensei points at the purple glowing eyes "his eyes are glowing Purple!" said Anko.

"W-what does that mean?" asks everyone with BlackGreymon not dropping his guard, "well, it means whatever is going with Asshole here, this simple C rank turn into a B, maybe A rank, and since Naruto is the only one with three digimons that can Digivolve and Hinata with two Champions, you and me are getting out of their way" says Anko as she looks at Samui and Renamon, "Fine" said Samui as she and Renamon don't like the idea of it.

As Samui an Renamon look at the others with BlackGabumon and Dorumon Digivolving into their own Champions forms, as she thinking _'I hate being pushed to the side lines._ ' as Renamon feels the same thing.

As Geogreymon change toward BlackGreymon into a taker, and he uses his tail to smack BlackGarurumon's face hard, as Dorugamon sinks his fangs into GeoGreymon's shoulder in order to get him off of BlackGreymon.

GeoGreymon roared in pain, he gets off of BlackGreymon, and headsbutt Dorugamon, which was to for him do, "Mega Flame" Shouted GeoGreymon as he is attacking the down Dorugamon, ' _I should be out there with my teammates.'_ says the thoughts of Samui as a faded ring of data is slowly appearing.

As Gatomon and BlackGatomon jumps in the air with the two shouting together "Lighting Paw!" as the two gatos hits right on GeoGreymon's right eye, GeoGreymon stops with his attack and starts roaring in pain once again.

The data ring glows brighter on Samui's wrist, as Geogrey with his right eye closed, he grabs both Gatos and throws them toward and went through a few trees with Hinata going to them,but only both Gato jump back with other set of Lighting Paws with GeoGreymon's name on them, with BlackGarurumon and BlackGreymon helping them out by holding GeoGreymon in place with fangs and holds but failed with Geogreymon throwing BlackGarurumon toward Dorugamon and uses Mega Flame on BlackGreymon to the face, once he as stub, GeoGreymon uses BlackGreymon as a shield to block the Gatomon's and BlackGatomon's Lighting paw which both hits BlackGreymon's back with them Shock that their hurt him.

GeoGreymon use this chance to throw BlackGreymon onto the gatos, "We have to help them Samui." Said Renamon as her fur is flaring up with a look of angry that she's just standing on the sideline while her friends and teammates are fighting, as Anko "no!" she gets in front of the two, "your a rookie level Digimon Renamon!"

"SO WHAT THEY ARE MY TEAMMATES AND I WILL NOT SIT ON THE SIDELINES DOING NOTHING" yelled Samui with Renamon as both show their determination that their want to help out friends and teammates, on that very moment, A bright light of a Ring of Data appeared on Samui's wrist.

Samui looks at it, and she knows what it is, The Ring of Data, the means for Renamon to Digivolve!, she says "Renamon! Digivolve!"

"LET'S DO IT PARTNER" yelled Renamon as Samui raises up her hand.

Digivolution Sequence starts

Samui brings out a kuani as she gives it a kiss as Renamon is behind her, and both look at each other, Samui smirks and Renamon nods as she splits into Data with multiple screens appeared, Samui looking for the right one while holding up her Kunai, until she throw it behind as it hits the screen of a Fox with yellow fur and many tails.

As the screen breaks into the Pieces as Renamon is heard, "Renamon Digivolve to!" as the pieces come together, as it taking form of a animal like digimon as it on all fours as it blight light until it fades away, to revealing a fox with yellow fur and multiple tails with a yin and yang symbols on her forehead and her back legs, and her neck is a ( **A/N I have no idea what it's called, leave it in the reviews if you know what it is** ), she jumps behind Samui as she says her name, "Kyubimon!"

Digivolution Sequence ended

Once stand Renamon, Kyubimon is ready to join the with Naruto and Hinata notice of what happen as Samui says "lets go Kyubimon!" and Kyubimon nods as she leaps toward the fight.

As there is a question in the air, will Kyubimon be enough to take GeoGreymon who had Digivolve with unknown source?

—

 ***back on the Helicarrier, Blaze is looking for Dealt who is nowhere to be found***

 **P:Great I hope he has not become bird food.**

 ***as one of the crewman tells blaze that they found dealt***

 **P:Good.**

 **D:*walk up to blaze as i look very messy* yo.**

 **P:The hell have you been?**

 **D:well Blaze my friend, I have a story to tell you but first, what do i miss?**

 **P:*Sighs and tells him what he missed***

 **D:I see, alright then i guess we heading out then? Alright before we go, i was with this dragon like digimon and it's was made of some kind wind or clouds and he wearing this blue mask with lighting and a horn!**

 **P:Ok. Next is the high school story. *The carrier is heading toward the gateway and enters it.* Anything else?**

 **D:oh and there was a bird, a tiger and a two head turtle!**

 **P:I was talking about the closing.**

 **D:oh okay, alright, with what happen in this chapter with Naruto and team 11 getting chased by fangirls and fanboys, which their use Neji as a decoy to get away from, as founding out of Blackagumon's backstory! And Renamon becoming Kyubimon! What will happen next? Until then leave yours thoughts in the reviews oh and FLAMES ARE NO LONGER WELCOME! Until seeya in the high school!**

 ***we entered the gateway as it closes and vanishes***

—


	7. Chapter 6

—

 ***the gateway opens up as the Carrier comes out of it***

 **Crew:*have finished eating, and Dealt is gone again***

 ***But they and blaze are not surprised as their used it now***

 **D:*sleeping on the roof of the carrier*zzzzzzzz**

 ***Blaze appears and pulls out a firehose and BLASTS Dealt with freezing water***

 **D:*wakes up surprised than getting high-pressure water blast to the face* I had a sweet dream, I take it we here?**

 **P: Yup**

 **D: all right, recap!**

 **P: You do it I have done it too much**

 **D: I'm going to anyway blaze, Team 11 have gotten popular which there had to run away and use Neji as a decoy then gotten a mission in which Samui's Digimon Renamon finally digivolve to Kyubimon. Not to be confused with Kyuubi within Naruto's stomach! Moreover, so *I hold up a pie***

 **P: What are you planning?**

 **D:*cut it up and hand you a piece* what? It's pie time.**

 **P: Ok**

 **D:*see Blaze eats it* how's. Cause I make it with this spice that I found *holds it up to something that's blaze's weakness, and I has no idea what it is***

 **P: I can't have spices or spicy food, and that means very spicy.**

 **D:then what it is? *holding it up* and why are you looking a bit off? *see blaze looking a bit pale as what Dealt is holding is dark slicer powder***

—

 **Digital Ninja World**

 **Chapter 6**

Team 11 and their Digimon partners facing against this GeoGreymon with a dark/purple Aura around him with his reds glowing red, "Let's do this together." said Naruto as Samui and Hinata as BlackGreymon, BlackGarurumon, Dorugamon, the two Gatmons and Kyubimon launch toward Geogreymon.

The battle is long and fierce as there's scratches, bites, anything while Naruto, Samui, and Hinata help with kunais and Shurikens with wires tired on them, and Samui using Lighting Justus as it travels through the cable and hits geogreymon but nothing happens as Geogreymon has sparks on his body "THIS IS NOT WORKING!" Said Samui.

As Naruto got a crazy idea, "hey big guy! Can you hold him!" says Naruto as he looking toward BlackGreymon, "yes but not for long" as he knows of what Naruto has in mind, "get on my back Naruto" says Greymon, Naruto gets on his partner's back as BlackGreymon change toward Geogreymon which this orange rex-like Digimon gets surprised by this as two greymons are lock in a Grapple.

Which in that time, Naruto gets off of BlackGreymon and lands on the face of Geogreymon as he quickly placing tons of tags, and they are the exploding kind, Than Naruto jumps off and activates them which all tags lights up as Blackgreymon uses his Flame Breath onto Greymon's face which he throws the other Greymon away from himself.

GeoGreymon lands on his back as all the Tags blows upon his face then Hinata comes in and starts striking the arms and pinning the down GeoGreymon with solid wire as she looks toward Samui "Samui now." shouted Hinata.

As Samui who has end part of the Wires and fires such stronger lighting Justus, Shocking GeoGreymon very severely making him scream in pain as he getting electrified in which, the other Digimon using their attacks on Geogreymon, until finally the black/purple aura on the Geogreymon leaves as he glows as he getting smaller until he is Agumon again.

"He is done." Said Naruto as all but the Gatos, return to their rookie forms as Black Agumon come up to the Agumon then says "but what happens though? Why he did Digivolve? Wild Digimon doesn't normally do that as it takes a long time to reach the next level" as he is poking Agumon as it seems it won't be waking up anytime soon.

As the other Agumons come out of hiding, They see that their leader lost as Naruto says "now, you guy still stop causing trouble now you hear me!" as he looks at the Agumon's as their nod to them as they're a bit scared of him, Naruto and his team get ready to leave, but the Agumon stop BlackAgumon as one of them say "w-will you come back to be our leader?" say The Agumon as BlackAgumon shakes his head "no, as those days are behind me, but maybe we'll meet again someday" as he caught up to the others as the Gang of Agumon went on their way.

Time skip, days later at Konoha

As Team 11 had reported in of what happened in the mission, and once their step outside, They see Sasuke stomping up the steps and he holds up a rose toward Samui, "Samui with your beauty and strength, together you and me, we can restore the Uchiha clan as we will make powerful Uchiha, so what do you say? Will you be mine?" says Sasuke as every girl who still likes Sasuke see this.

However, the team walks right by Sasuke like he was not even there, "So what are you planning on doing?" Asked Naruto as he looks at Samui and Hinata as the two are thinking as their walking as the Digimon are wondering if there could get launch now.

As people and Digimon notice that Sasuke is just gotten the cold shoulder, so much, they could feel it, "HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM. I AM OFFERING YOU TO HELP BUILD THE GREAT UCHIHA CLAN BITCH." Sasuke loud, as Samui stops and turns to him and says "yes, I know who you are, but only in Academy and I had said this before, you are not my type."

As a boy from the background said "then what is your type?" as he hopes maybe she go for him if he knows of what she likes.

"Oh someone like Naruto and meaning, a nicer person who does not look down on others and someone who has a good heart to help others as well as a hard worker plus a little funny with muscles, not to big though, The question about the hard worker part for you is if the civilian council made the academy easier for you" says Samui as Sasuke is even more outrage about this, "you mean telling me that you fall for the loser! He doesn't have any clan!" says Sasuke as he's angrier as it turns out, he was in a bad mood, then again, when he isn't.

"And what's wrong with that? Also, FYI, Naruto isn't loser since he's out class's rookie of the year" says Samui, Hinata nods to that, Sasuke is just getting more angry at losing a women like Samui to that clanless loser Naruto, so much that he brings out his Kauni and run toward Naruto in his blind rage.

However, someone grabbed his arm and that someone is Mabui, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE. I WANT ANSWERS NOW." shouted Mabui, "Mabui! He was trying to hurt Naruto!"

"Oh, and why did he try and do that?" Asked Mabui who knows Samui would not lie to her as she looks at the lone Uchiha as she says "He was trying to force me to help rebuild his clan basically and I told him in the academy that I was not Interested in him and that he was not my type", From hearing that, Mabui sends lighting chakra into Sasuke's body and starts shocking him.

"Ok you three head on out I will take him to the Hokage," says Mabui and Team 11 did that as their go somewhere to eat as Mabui is dragging the Uchiha brat inside the building.

The next day

Team 11 along with their Digimon are they found out that it's time for The Chunin Exam and this time Konoha hosts it, "This will be interesting do you think the Raikage will ask to see us? Samui?" Asked Naruto as Samui say "I can't say, but it's a big possibility since he will most likely if I had chosen anyone as my husband to be in the future"

They are in a brothel in the red light district, and the women were very welcoming to Naruto's teammates and friends. Hell, even the crime bosses were welcoming as well. This shows the stories are real they look out for each other they also helped Naruto out.

"Ah but you must remember that relationships are built and should not be rushed or forced like the Uchiha brat is trying to do." Said the matron of the brothel with a smile as Team 11 nod to that as BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon and Dorumon still talking about it.

"So what's that about anyway?" says Dorumon as he doesn't know anything about relationships and all, as BlackGabumon says "maybe Husband is some ham?" as BlackAgumon "or maybe it's the name of a feast!"

"No It means that I have to marry someone and make a family in time, but I want to get to know someone before I marry them," say Samui, as the three understand now as the Gatomon sigh in relief with Gatomon saying "good, I thought I have to explain there three food-loving Loofs"

"I agree with you on that one." Said Renamon as BlackGatomon snaps her claw "and there goes my plan of tricking them!" as Gatomon justs look at, as Hinata swears to drop on that as she thinking ' _I hope she will grow out of this someday'_ as all of them are no longer in the Red light district and in the middle of the village but then Naruto notice a box with two eye holes as it trying to look like a rock. _'These kids have NO idea what they are doing.'_ Thought Naruto as he also sees that the box is following him, but he had stopped moving, and so did the box, but Dorumon picks it up as everyone recognizes.

Three young kids, two boys and a female along with a small blue Digimon as it named DemiVeemon and it's a girl, "Dang it we were found!" said Konohamaru! Who has brown hair with green goggles and grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it.

Along with him, short brown hair and dark eyes. He is characterised by the drip of snot always seen hanging from his nose and his circular glasses he wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a couple of goggles as well, and a girl with orange hair tied up, a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey, and she wears the traditional ninja sandals, and she too has Goggles.

The other boy is named Udon and Moegi, as for the female DemiVeemon? She just a wild Digimon who joined them out of nowhere, as all of them got closer to talk to themselves, Then they finally agree on something.

Then all of them get into a pose while acting there was a big explosion of smoke as Moegi starts off "Sexiest Kunoichi in our class! Moegi!" says Moegi as she stays in a pose, as Udon "I like Math, Udon" was all he said as "and I'm Konohamaru the Leader" as Demiveemon jumps and says "finally as their Mascot! I'm Demiveemon!"

Then all of them say "we are Konohamaru Ninja Squad!"

All they hear are crickets. Then they see Naruto holding a scorecard with .5 on it, and all of them fall then all of them get up with Konohamaru say "what do you mean .5." as the others are wondering the same thing. "Not the best entrance the intro still needs work and why would a square ROCK fool anyone." Said Naruto then he asks "and also what's with the Demiveemon? So where did she come from?" as Konohamaru answer "oh um well she just appeared out of nowhere one day and she been hanging with our since then" as he says that it's not a big deal.

"Who is her partner?" Asked Samui as all three kids are confused by that as Hinata adds in "or maybe she's just friends with them, since she does seem like a wild Digimon" as she looks DemiVeemon as the little blue Digimon is getting a snack from Konohamaru, the three look at the small Digimon for answers as Demiveemon is eating.

As Naruto say "I think we should talk about this mystery another time" as Konohamaru and friends remember now, "oh right! We come to you and wondering if you could play ninja with us!"

"Well, we are not doing anything right?" Naruto checks with his teammates and they shake their heads, but then they hear a certain girl with pink say "that's sad to hear that a ninja would play ninja."

"It helps teach the kids what they need to know before they become ninjas like stealth and other things." Explained Naruto "And shouldn't you be stalking Sasuke and not bothering us?" Asked Samui as Sakura say about how great Sasuke is, DemiVeemon looking at Sakura with her snack in hand as she says "what's with the girl with the flat chest? Also, why does she have pink hair?"

Sakura stops ranting on about Sasuke and gets angry at the little Digimon as Demiveemon looks at Sakura in confusion about why she's mad while eating her snack as she says "why are you angry?"

She starts march over to the group cracking her knuckles "SAKURA ENOUGH YOU WANT TO DO WHAT YOU CAN BE ARRESTED!" Shouted Naruto and "and one of them is the grandson of the 3rd Hokage," repeated Naruto as Sakura has veins popping out of her head, as she popping her knuckles again, soon enough the kids with Mogei grabbing DemiVeemon ran off and hid behind Naruto.

Sakura started to march at Naruto with her knuckles cracking but what Naruto did surprise many people. He puts his middle finger and thumb into a circle and puts it to his mouth then he whistles, then to the surprise of everyone Anbu appeared. A little fact the Anbu did care about Naruto, and when he does that whistle if he was attacked as a kid, the Anbu knew he was in trouble and would come to help. They surround and grab Sakura while a Neko mask wearing Anbu goes up to Naruto and asks "What is wrong Naruto?", Naruto explains to her Sakura wanting to hurt Konohamaru and friends for no reason.

Neko nods and says "We will take her to the Hokage for punishment. It is good to see you again, and we are glad you are doing well Naruto."

"It is good to see you as well I do miss your visits Neko." Said Naruto as he waves as Neko takes Sakura away as Konohamaru say "p-please tell me that girl isn't your friend" as he is shaking in fear while in tears, "OH HELL NO. That pink haired witch was a menace from the academy. However, Neko is a friend of mine." Said Naruto as Konohamaru said while shaking in fear "g-good, cause that pink hair girl is too mean to be someone's girlfriend" as Moegi and Udon nod to that while DemiVeemon still eating her snack.

Konohamaru is about to leave with his friends when he bumps into someone who is wearing in an all black shirt with a headpiece that looks like cat ears, and he has something covered in bandages on his back and finally, he's wearing purple paint on his face, as the person said 'ow' as he turns to see who bump into him, as Konohamaru is on his butt as he rubs his face but then he gets grabbed by the shirt, And he is raised face to face with the person.

"That hurt kid! For that I will show you off not to run into people" says the guy as he is about to hit Konohamaru but a girl with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails, outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck, and has a giant version of a fan on her back as she says "let him go Kankuro, he ain't worth it"

"Shut up Temari this brat needs to learn a lesson." Said the now named Kankuro but then next thing he knows is his arms are hit then his face meets the ground, and he feels someone on him.

"You and your village might be allies but that does not give you the right to hit a kid that would start a war, and you would be thrown out of the chunin exams for attacking the Hokage's grandson bobo the clown." Said Naruto who is on Kankuro with a Kunai at his neck as Kankuro is scared of it as Temari who is checking out Naruto as her thoughts are ' _wow~ a fellow blonde, and he's handsome too, I wonder if he's single'_ as Samui and Hinata catch up along with Moegi and Udon who had come up to team 11 and tell them of what was going to happen.

As the Digimon are standing at the side and see of what is going on, "I take it that guy in the makeup didn't know that Konohamaru is the 3rd's grandson" said Gatomon and BlackGatomon is laughing because her white counterpart had pointed turn out to be funny, and the guy named Kankuro heard that and say "it's war paint you damn cat." as he snaps at Gatomon.

"You sure? it looks like makeup and war paint is used in times of war." Said Samui as Hinata add in "and shouldn't it be red and not purple? It does look like makeup cause one of my clan members have that color" say Hinata as Temari say "told you Kankuro" as Kankuro is just getting mad as he gets Naruto off of him and reaches for the thing that's covered in bandages off of his back as Temari say.

"Wait you can't seriously bring it out Kankuro, he will be angry about this," says Temari as she trying to reason with him, "I DON'T CARE." Shouted Kankuro but he feels two killer intents.

As one of them that he knows all too well, meaning he's scared of that Killer Intent more than other as it is from Naruto as Kankuro turn his head to see.

A boy with short red hair and green eyes and has rings on his eyes like he doesn't sleep at all, and he has a Kanji tattoo of 'love' on his forehead, a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a full leather band from his left shoulder to his right bone with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector.

As Kankuro says in fear "G-Gaara! W-wait let me explain-"

"Shut up you are a disgrace to the village," said the one named Gaara who is under a tree bunch as Kankuro had shut up as Konohamaru and friends hide behind Samui and Hinata as they are scared of Gaara.

Gaara appeared before them with a coldness face on his as he says "I apologize for my brother's acts" as he looks at them.

"Do keep your brother on a leash because one day it will get him killed. So all of you are here for the Chunin exams?" asked Naruto as he looks at them as Gaara says "yes, we are, and will you be there?" as he looks at Naruto is thinking ' _there's something off about this thing.'_

As his digimons are talking with the other as BlackAgumon say "you know, he does give off a feeling like a killer" as the other Digimon nodding in agreeing.

As Temari is nodding "Yes we are."

"A word of advice DON'T do anything stupid that will get you all kicked out." Suggested Samui as she and Hinata noticed that this Temari girl is eyeing their boyfriend, there will keep an eye on her as there don't know anything about her yet.

Gaara nods and then turns and said "Let's go." as he starts walking away as Temari looks at Naruto and says "see ya handsome" as she gives him a wink, as Naruto is thinking ' _did she just wink at me?'_ as he still isn't used to this, Samui was about to say something.

"Samui is that you?" They hear as team 11 looks behind as they see a group of two, a girl with red hair and yellow eyes as she wearing Kumo style clothes with Kumo headband and has a sword on her back, and next to her a boy with white hair as well wearing Kumo style clothes and has a lollipop in his mouth.

They are, "Karui? Omoi? Is it you?" Asked Samui as she couldn't believe her eyes as the two running up to her as Naruto, Hinata and Digimon stand there as their see Samui is catching up with her friends.

Samui tells them that she been doing great since she and Renamon come to live in Konoha village and other things as the two say that things are all right back home, expect for Samui's brother.

That's when Naruto steps in and ask "brother? You have a brother Samui?"

"Yeah but he is a hot-headed brother so think of me but as an opposite" says Samui as Naruto and Hinata can very well see as Renamon says "he's here isn't he?" as Karui and Omoi say "no, he's back home as he was placed in a different team" as Renamon sighs "good, cause I don't think he will handle the news of Samui having a boyfriend now"

They look blankly then shout "WHAT!" as their look right at Samui as they play the 100 questions game about Samui's boyfriend as Samui couldn't answer as they are talking over her, Naruto comes in whistles loudly making them stop. "If you two give her a chance she can answer your questions," says Naruto but.

Three Anbu appeared as one of them say, "team 11, you have been summoned by 3rd Hokage" The team nods and they head to the tower with their digimons following as Samui tells Karui and Omoi to meet her and her teammates at a ramen stand.

Later, at the Hokage Office

The 3rd Hokage is facing a colossal man with the muscle to match his size with combed back, a small mustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tears troughs under his eye as he has a hat with Kanji of 'Lighting' as he is A, the Fourth Raikage, Then team 11 was let into the room.

However, team 11 are hearing of what the two Kage are talking about, "so, the Uchiha has been trying to force Samui to be his? Huh! That's funny since Samui doesn't like boys who are too skinny! Also, ones who are not very kind and looks down on others. If I know her as well as I do, but that's a story for other time, are they here yet?" says Raikage A, as the 3rd say "yes, they are standing behind you."

A looks Behind and smiles at seeing Samui with her teammates "Hello team 11 I think some introduction is in order. My name is A the Fourth Raikage. I know Samui but not her teammates" as he gets up from his seat.

Naruto introduced himself first along with his Digimon partners, "So you are the Naruto I have heard about a man I have had some good laughs at your traps. Kid you are going to go far with you thinking on your feet that gives warriors an advantage out in the field. I will be keeping my eye out for you in the future." Said A.

As for Hinata, she didn't talk loud as she very scared and Naruto and the 3rd knows why "I see A Hyuga well, to tell the truth, what he did was not on my orders it was the orders of the civilian council of mine. They were fools following the ways of my father. I have the body of your uncle in a storage scroll waiting for this day. I am very sorry for what my village did to your family and clan" says A as he hands over the scroll that holds Hinata's uncle's body.

Hinata takes it then bows to the Raikage, from there, now that everyone knows each other, as Team 11 told Raikage how everything is and so on, and Samui tells Raikage that she's in a relationship with Naruto and Hinata, which Raikage nods to that "I understand you want to get to know someone before you wed and In my mind it is a good thing as well. An arranged marriage can go two ways. One it could be a good marriage. Alternatively, two the marriage could fall apart like nothing you could have also married a perverted old man." Said A with the third nodding in agreement.

As they ask "so what now?", as the 3rd said "well simple, within 2 and half years, you all will wed", all three say Ok then they stop then looks shocked and shouts "WHAT!"

As the 3rd tells them that it was part of the agreement between the two kages if Samui found someone that she liked and fallen for, then they will be married within 2 and half years, as a sign of love and peace.

"But since you three are in a relationship, together, then it allows for you to also married Hinata here," says the 3rd, The three look like they are about to pass out, which there did as the Digimon check on them.

As the 3rd said "I will be damned, I owe you a drink Raikage" as he looks at A, who is just laughing, and the Anbu who are hidden are just shaking their heads.

Time skip, Weeks later.

As the day come, as today is the day of the Chunin exams and team 11 are heading to the academy, along with their Digimon and the same goes for other teams.

Once they arrived the Academy, Naruto, Samui and Hinata see tons of teams from here Konoha or other villagers as their at the door with two guys guarding it, and what's more, they are the 2nd floor, and the exams are held at the 3rd floor.

Also, the Digimon don't care as they are watching, Naruto and his team walk past them all and could have if it wasn't for. "DROP THE GENJUTSU WE ARE STILL ON THE SECOND FLOOR" yelled the asshole Uchiha as he just tell everyone who is at the door to realize that it's a trick, Sasuke who with his Digimon and teammate as he smiles cause he's proud, but then, a book as big as a dictionary and hard as one hits him in the head as everyone, human and Digimon alike, turn to see Naruto who was the one who throws as he yells "DO YOU ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAD DONE SASUKE?! You make the exams harder! Cause this is for lowering down the number of teams!"

"He is right you should have just kept on going instead of doing that cause you just made it harder." said one of the two guards as their thinking of what Sasuke did was very much foolish, as Sai thinks so too.

So from there team 11 walk away while BlackAgumon and Dorumon are talking about the Exam, "wait didn't we ask that one Digimon before? What was that Digimon's name again?" say BlackGabumon as Dorumon say while all three are following Naruto, "I think it was Biyomon, she said that we Digimon don't do much for the first part, just a check-up" as BlackAgumon say "well I hope we got to have lunch after this."

As Renamon say "you three always have food in mind don't you?"

"Yes, they do." Said the white Gatomon as she turns to see that BlackGatomon isn't with them, and that's not a good sign, as she sighs and says "in one...two...three" as there are screams.

The partners knew something happened as their look out of the window as their see so many genins running around while scratching their head crazy, as Naruto says "oh they have itchy powder."

"Well that might cut down the numbers for sure, maybe we should lead BlackGatomon to the guys that run the exam," says Naruto as Hinata says "I agree but for now, BlackGatomon. Come here or else you won't get your favored meal tonight."

So Just like that, she appears Next to Hinata begging her "I will behave! I promised." said BlackGatomon as Hinata says "good, now come on we will be late," says Hinata as Renamon ask Gatomon "what was that about?"

"Oh right, on certain nights, Hinata makes our favorite meal which is Digital fish soup."

"Oh." Said Naruto as the reached the door as there a bright light as the door opens up.

—

 ***Dealt is hanging down from the carrier because of what he did by giving Blaze that pie full of dark splicer powder***

 **D:why am I hanging here again?**

 **P: Dark splicer powder is not for the food we are experimenting with it.**

 **D:and what is dark splicer powder? Cause I never heard of it, anyway, what a good chapter.**

 **P:*Shows you what happened to someone who ate the powder they were inside out and bleeding Silver blood like Mercury***

 **D:Oh that's bad, do the sign off blaze since I'm hanging around *smile like I told a joke***

 ***Blaze eye twitches then Grabs a metal bat, and some of the crew does as well***

 **D:Oh cool, seem like you guys are going to have a ball *Laughs***

 **P: Let's see what kind of candy is in this pinata. *they cheer and start beating you and Blaze changes his voice to A* Well Next time it is the chunin exams, and it will be exciting. SO STAY TUNED. *Blaze returns his voice to normal***

 **D:see you at Naruto's Highschool Life! For now, leave ow! *gets hit in the face* reviews of what you readers think-ow. So flames are no longer, farewell.**

 ***Blaze heads back into the command center with Dealt the Pinata and the crew that is beating him and the gateway opens, and the carrier goes through. It then closes and vanishes.***

—


End file.
